Torrid Teachings
by BabyWard
Summary: Bella is a spoiled brat, only at university for the parties. When her practice exam results are sent to her father, he forces her to see an ugly nerd for tutoring. During their two weeks studying together, Bella learns a lot for her exams, but more about herself. She matures, focuses on studying, and sees Edward in a different light. Lemon warning.
1. Chapter 1

I have rewritten this story to make it longer and better. I hope you like the changes!

Many thanks to my Beta, Twimarti.

* * *

"Bella, I am cutting you off." Dad called really early on a Saturday morning, and that was the first thing he said.

"What the fuck?"

"Watch your language."

"Why are you ringing so early?"

"It isn't early. It's eleven o'clock." He sounded exasperated.

I cracked my eyes open slightly and peered at the clock. He was right, but so was I. Eleven on a Saturday morning was early – especially after drinking too much at an awesome party the night before.

"What do you mean 'cutting me off'?" I asked, even though I knew what it meant.

"No more allowance. I will pay your rent and living expenses for the rest of the year, but no more allowance, unless you start studying."

"Dad, I study all the time. That's why I'm so tired." I felt bad for lying, but I was desperate. I couldn't last for much longer than a week without the money Dad gave me. It was just enough to cover a couple of bottles of alcohol, some new clothes, food, and taxis.

"If you studied that much, I think you would be at least passing your courses. I got your mock exam results today."

"Shit," I muttered under my breath. The university had just started offering practice exams. They were meant to help students prepare for the routines and show it wasn't too overwhelming. It was for all the nerds with anxiety problems who would hyperventilate at just the thought of anything less than an A grade. I had dragged myself to them just because I would be credited with ten percent of my final grade for turning up. "How did you get them?"

"They were sent to your postal address, which is my house, so I opened them. What are you doing, Bella?"

"You opened my mail? You can't do that."

Dad sighed heavily as I tried to distract him.

"What did I get?" I asked after some silence.

"All Ds."

I wasn't surprised I was failing. I went to an average of one class each week. One class total. If I was particularly bored, I sometimes went to one each day. It should have surprised me that I was able to achieve Ds, but I just didn't care enough. "Well, that's good. They always say the mock exam mark is a good starting point. Everyone does better in their exams."

"Bella, if you don't pass, I will stop paying for everything. No allowance, no rent, no phone bill, no living expenses, no tuition fees..."

"Oh, but, Dad..." I tried turning on the tone that usually got me my way. Dad always backed down and gave me what I wanted. I just needed to use a few of my manipulation techniques, and he would forget his silly protest.

"No, that is final. No allowance now, and nothing if you don't pass. Good bye, Bella."

He hung up on me just as I was about to call him "Daddy." Pity I couldn't use my eyes to sway him over the phone. I would have to consider the long drive home if I wanted to play him properly.

I spent the rest of the day feeling sorry for myself and getting ready for a night out. Just as I was about to leave, I got another phone call.

"Bella," Dad said when I answered. He already had his "this is serious" voice going.

"Daddy!" I made myself sound as happy as I could.

"I have found you a tutor. He will help you with your studies"

He was backing down already. If he'd been truly mad at me and fully committed to his plan, he would not be organizing help to get me to pass. It all came down to his pride that his daughter was at university–I could easily use that to my advantage. "Aww, but Daddy..."

"He will text you to organize your first session. His name is Edward."

"Okay, Daddy." I needed to stay on his good side if I wanted my allowance back, and whining too much would just piss him off.

-0-0-0-

The next day, I received a text.

**Hi, Bella. Could we meet in the central library at 2pm for our first session? Edward.**

I snorted at all the punctuation. He must be a nerd. I replied–mainly to see if he was cool enough to understand.

**Thts gd w me. Wnt me 2 brng ne thng? Ttyl B**

Just as I was about to claim a victory over the nerd, he replied.

**Just bring your textbooks and notes. See you at the library. Edward**

I turned up at the library after I had breakfast, just out of curiosity. I didn't have any plans to use a tutor, or to study. I had already decided to live off Dad for the rest of the year then find something else. I didn't want to get a job, and I didn't want to give up the university party lifestyle, but I was sure something would come up. I would have put money, if I had any, on Dad giving in–especially if I begged for a second chance.

A tall, strange-looking guy stepped up to me as I passed him on the steps. "Bella?"

"Yeah, who's asking?"

"I'm Edward."

I looked him up and down and he was not very impressive. He was wearing neatly pressed slacks and a shirt and tie under a vest. Before he led me inside the library, he picked up a tattered black duffel bag and swung it over his shoulder. It looked like Dad had found me the king of the losers.

After he offered me a seat at one of the tables, I took the opportunity to look around. I had never been in the library before. I saw no use for it unless it hosted a party, which it never had. The librarians were probably scared someone might spill their drink on the precious books. We were sitting in the middle of an open space filled with tables and a few nerds studying. Behind Edward was the issuing desk, and the rest of the space was framed with bookshelves.

Edward interrupted my sneer at the tie-dyed t-shirt two tables over. "Can you get out your textbooks and notes?"

I emptied my bagfull of books and paper I hadn't binned straight after class onto the desk, making sure it was all mixed up. He looked at it all, then at me. I sat back and waited to see his reaction. I was hoping he would give up, and that would mean Dad wouldn't get angry at me.

Unfortunately, he started organizing the mess–putting all the pieces of paper in one pile and the textbooks in another. His spidery fingers moved over the table, scuttling around my stuff and making me shiver.

"Okay," he said when he was satisfied. "Your dad gave me a list of courses you are doing, and I have planned our sessions around the ones I did because I have some background knowledge. We will also look at some basics about essay writing and exam skills to help with the others."

"Whatever," I said, agreeing for now but also searching for a way to never see his bushy eyebrows again.

"Did you leave some books at home?"

"No, I brought everything." I scanned the covers and pretended to recognize the books I had never opened. I had brought the whole pile and the one I used as a doorstop.

"You're missing some. I was going to start with Juvenal."

"Oh, yeah, I didn't buy all the textbooks. I used some of the money Dad gave me for clothes."

He stared judgmentally at me until I shifted uncomfortably. I could tell he valued books over clothes, and I could see he didn't care about looking good.

His eyes were an ugly, dirty green, reminding me of swamp water and damp moss.

He blinked slowly, like a frog watching his dinner buzz around his head. "You need the textbooks."

"Yeah, well... I need clothes too. Nakedness is frowned upon, although I'm sure some guys would disagree."

He shook his head and stared down at the table. A slight blush covered his cheeks as a sheen of sweat formed on his forehead. I almost sighed with relief that he was no longer looking at me with his slimy eyes. Unfortunately, I could then see more of his ginger hair, the sort of color that any normal person would dye or cover out of shame.

With a sigh, he took out a notebook and pen and started writing. "I will find you the books you need–someone will be selling them cheap, or we might be able to borrow them."

I kept shuddering every time he said "we." I didn't want to spend any more time than I had to being a "we" with this bibliophile. I shrugged anyway and put my feet up on the seat next to me. I wasn't going to read any of them, but I wasn't going to keep him from his book fetish.

"I can see you take good care of books, so I'm sure someone will be happy to lend theirs to you."

I looked at him in shock. I was sure it was obvious these books had never been opened. Only an idiot would think their condition was from care. He was sitting there and baring his teeth at me in some sort of grin. It took me a few seconds of staring at his teeth, which were unnaturally small, to realize he was making fun of me.

I stood up and started gathering everything into my bag. He protested weakly, saying he was only joking and trying to lighten the mood. I ignored him and stormed out of the building.

The anger carried me to the gym and through my workout. I couldn't believe that someone like Edward would laugh at someone like me. I was obviously his superior. Looks and social standing always trumped brains and book-loving. He couldn't afford to get off-side with me. I was probably the only girl he had ever spoken to. We could have been friends, and I could have helped him be a bit cooler. But, he had missed his chance.

By the time I got home, there was a message on my answering phone from Dad, telling me to ring him. I was happy to do so. I couldn't wait to tell Dad what Edward had done. Dad wouldn't make me spend time with someone who treated me like that. Hopefully Dad would demand his money back and humiliate Edward. I wondered if Dad had the power to ruin Edward's career. That would probably be doing him a favor. Who would actually enjoy teaching stinky little shits?

"Edward said you walked out on him."

Obviously, Edward hadn't told him why I walked out. I was going to enjoy enlightening Dad about his little savior. "Yeah. He laughed at me."

Dad sighed, and I could tell he wasn't going to take my side in this one. "He was trying to get through to you, and you were being a spoiled brat."

"Whatever, Dad." I wasn't in the mood to talk to Dad since I wasn't I wasn't getting my way. I wanted to be left alone for the rest of the year. Then, he could nag me and make me get a job and stop partying.

"I will make a deal with you."

"What?" I sighed, not caring about what he wanted. He had taken away my allowance and was going to take away everything else. He had no more leverage.

"I will give you your allowance if you go to tutoring."

I sat up and thought. I really wanted the money back. I could probably survive sitting in the library for a couple of hours for it, even if I had to interact with the slimy bookworm.

"How many sessions?" I asked before agreeing.

"An hour every day."

"Aww, Daddy, that's too much."

"Fine. You can have one day off each week."

"Two."

"Bella... You don't have time. There are only two weeks before your exams."

"But, Daddy. You don't want me to burn out and have a break down. I don't want to have to go on anxiety medication..."

He sighed heavily, and I could imagine him rubbing his temple. "Fine. Two days..."

"Thank you, Daddy, I love you."

He huffed, said it back, and hung up. I hugged myself and rang Angela to invite her over for celebratory drinks.

Before she arrived, I started earning my allowance back by texting Edward.

**Meet u 2moro? Whn? Wre? B**

* * *

Please tell me what you think of this new beginning!


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing. I'm glad you are enjoying the story, or hanging in there, despite the not-so-pleasant Bella.

We all know (and love) how Edward looks ... Bella will see what we see soon. Give her a chance to be seduced!

Thanks again to my Beta, Twimarti.

* * *

I drank a lot that night. Angela managed to invite what seemed like every freshman in the time it took her to get to my apartment. What was supposed to be celebratory drinks turned into a raging party.

I didn't notice my message alert until the next morning.

**I am available between 10 and 11. We can study in the same place. Remember your textbooks. Edward**

I panicked and jumped out of bed when I saw I had half an hour to get there. I instantly lowered myself slowly back down and clutched my head. The drinking had invited a brass band into my brain, and the instruments were being tuned.

After chugging two red bulls and swallowing some aspirin, I was only ten minutes late to the library. Edward was sitting at the same table reading a massive book and taking notes. His hair hung down over his forehead in clumps, almost blending into his wild eyebrows. I shivered slightly as I watched his creepy fingers turn a page.

It took all my self-control to not turn and walk away. Only after a silent pep talk about money and Dad taking everything away was I able to walk over to Edward.

"Hi," I said as I slumped in the chair opposite him.

He looked up suddenly, blinking rapidly as if I had given him a fright. Maybe he hadn't expected me to show up. "Hi, Bella. Sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to upset you."

I waved his rushed apologies away, not willing to listen to him trying to make himself feel better. I was there to study and get through Dad's punishment. I didn't want to make friends or be friendly with the nerd.

"I got you the books you need. Most of them are mine." He started piling books onto the table. Each thump echoed through my head, and my eyes ached as I saw how much reading I was going to have to do.

"Shit," I said when he finally stopped pulling them from his bottomless bag of boredom.

"Yes, it's a lot. I thought we could just do some reading today – try to get through some of them. And I need to revise – it's been a while since I did these courses."

I stared at him. He seemed genuinely confident about this studying nonsense. As if there was nothing strange about sitting around for hours, reading books, and learning information. What's more, he thought we could read a few of them. In less than an hour. With a hangover. Who knew what world he was imagining where that could happen.

Silently, I took the thinnest book and opened it. Words were scrawled around the edge of the text in spidery handwriting like my grandmother used. It was almost illegible to me with all it's flicks, loops, and links. I turned a few more pages to see every one was littered with his stupid notes.

"Sorry about the mess," he said. "I like to write notes in my books."

I turned back to the front page again, avoiding any conversation with him. The words were all familiar and I could read them, but put all together, it just didn't want to stick to my brain. It may or may not have been a biography about some guy called Augustus who seemed to be important.

After reading the first page three times and nothing registering in my brain, I lay my head down in the book. My only hope was that the information would be sucked in through my skull, and if it worked, I would try hitting myself with the book as soon as my hangover was gone.

"Bella?" Edward asked after a few seconds. His voice rubbed through my head like gravel on tender skin, leaving me raw and sore. I wished there was a way I could clean him out and sterilize any memory of him away.

"My head hurts," I explained with a cringe. "I can't concentrate."

"Can I get you something? A drink of water?"

"I have a hangover. I think I might go home." As soon as I said it, I was internally celebrating. This was how I could go to tutoring to pacify Dad, but then get away from Edward. I could easily make up a handful of excuses about why I couldn't study.

"Okay, Bella. But I need to warn you – your dad is going to check in with me, and I will feel obligated to tell him you left early."

How dare he gang up with Dad against me? He should be grateful that he gets to spend time with me. Why was he on Dad's side? What could possibly make him choose Dad over me? I glared at him, trying to melt his ugly nerd face. I watched as a disgusting lump bobbed in his throat.

"What the fuck? Why can't you just tell him I'm doing fine? What is the big deal?"

"He is paying me. I have an obligation to him. And he said he would need daily reports so he knows when to take away your allowance again."

My anger at the weak, crawling boy in front of me, and at Dad, who was already assuming he would be taking my allowance away soon, made my head throb and killed my argumentative mood. With a sigh, I slumped forward and rested my head on the book again. I didn't care anymore. All I wanted to do was sleep.

"How about I read to you?" he said quietly after a few minutes of silence. "That way I get to revise as you listen and learn."

I handed the book to him. I wanted silence so I could sleep, and his rough voice was not going to help. But the energy to fight and argue was gone. All I could do was hope I would fall asleep fast and survive the rest of the hour.

I crossed my arms on the table and rested my head on them. With my eyes closed, the bright lights of the library were no longer piercing my retina and I could relax my squinting eyes. My whole head seemed to be able to relax.

Edward read the book quietly to me and, as I listened, my headache completely receded. His voice was actually deep and soothing, and I was disappointed when he stopped and said he had to get to class. I had started to enjoy hearing about Ancient Rome.

"What time tomorrow?" I asked before he left.

"I can do ten. Or three if you are going to be hungover again..."

I smiled as he checked himself – obviously scared of upsetting me with his jokes again.

"No drinking for me tonight. But I have class at ten, so we will have to do three." I wasn't planning on going to class. I wanted to go shopping with my newly-instated allowance.

For some reason, I decided to read the rest of the book that night. Edward was a good teacher, and his enthusiasm for the subject had been infectious. Imagining his voice as I read also helped me prolong the state of relaxation and calm I had found with him. My sudden attack of nerdiness only lasted until the end of the book, though. The others in the pile did not appeal to me at all.

-0-0-0-

After I spent a few hours shopping the next day, I felt good. I had found a present to send to Dad as another level of my attack on his ultimatum. Just after three, I dawdled into the library and forced a smile for Edward as I sat down.

"I read the rest of that book," I told him.

"Well done!" He smiled brightly at me. "One down, twelve to go."

My mood slumped slightly at the reality of all the work I had to do.

He must have noticed because he bent down and dug a chocolate bar out of his bag. "Would you like some? I find studying easier with some sugar on board."

I accepted the piece he broke off for me. As I chewed, I started to feel better and ready to get this session over with.

"More reading today?"

"Maybe, but first I want you to write for me. Take one aspect of Roman culture in the first and second centuries and write a short essay about it."

I looked at him and waited for the punch line or the grin that showed he was joking. There was nothing but dirty green staring back at me.

"What?" I didn't understand.

"I want to see what your writing is like. I need to know if we need to focus on that. I just want a short essay. Half an hour of writing. You can use the book... Have some more chocolate, if you want."

He wasn't joking. His face was serious. Like he thought he was being reasonable. I slowly got out a pen and some paper and tried to organize my thoughts. I decided to write about the most interesting part of the book I had read: Augustus and the beginning of the Roman Empire. As I wrote, Edward read another book and occasionally wrote notes in the margins.

After half an hour and the rest of the chocolate, I finished my conclusion, read it through quickly, and handed it to him. He thanked me and started reading. As he concentrated, I watched him. His eyes flicked over the paper, and I realized I was wrong about their color. They were predominantly brown but with green flecks. As he read, they sparkled – showing his passion for the subject.

Only a minute into reading it, he started to smile, and I was glad he liked my writing. I felt relieved that I didn't have to see his thick brows come down over his eyes as he frowned.

I found myself studying his mouth. His teeth were incredibly white and straight. I watched his tongue come out to lick his full bottom lip. If he didn't look like a loser in his nerd clothes, he would have been the sort of guy I would hook up with at a party.

"It's good."

I smiled sweetly at him and thanked him.

"So we don't need to look at essay writing too much – we will focus mostly on knowledge. Would you like to choose a book to read for the rest of the hour?"

I shuffled through the books in my bag and chose one randomly. The covers screamed boredom to me, but I was sure that he would make the content interesting for me. I handed it to him.

"You want me to read to you again?" he asked with a surprised look on his face.

"Yes. I liked it."

He hesitated for a second but opened the book and started to read. As I listened, I studied him some more. With some new clothes, and a haircut, Edward could be good looking.

By the end of the hour, I had decided the best way to pay him back for the effort he was having to put into teaching me was to take him under my wing. As he taught me about the ancient world, I could teach him about the modern world and how to fit in. It would also make the tutoring more fun if I could play with him a bit.

"Thank you for reading to me." I pretended to be shy and sweet as I smiled up at him and packed up my things.

"No problem, Bella. What time are you free tomorrow? I can do any time after five."

"Me too. Five will be great. But can we go somewhere else? The library is too quiet and stuffy." What I meant was that he was too stuffy. I wanted to see him relaxed and in a normal environment.

"Sure. Where would you like?"

"Your apartment?" I asked instantly. He would be comfortable there, and I could scope out what sort of person he was. "I would invite you to my place, but my roommates don't do quiet."

"I don't know..." He was avoiding eye contact as he shuffled through papers in his bag.

"Come on, Edward. I work better when I can relax, and I think your reading was annoying people."

He glanced around the room, worried that he was causing other people distress. With a sigh, he gave in. "Okay, we can study at my apartment. Here, I will write the address down for you."

* * *

Remember to tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks again to my Beta, Twimarti, and to everyone reading and reviewing! I love reading your reviews and I'm sorry I take a long time to reply but keep them coming!

* * *

The next afternoon, I turned up at Edward's front door, ready to play. I wore my thigh-high boots, my shortest shorts, and a top that showed off my boobs under a long coat.

Edward let me in and escorted me to the couch. He was avoiding eye contact again, but I knew how to fix that. Before I sat down, I took off my coat and bent over to put it down. When I turned around, I found that my audience had disappeared. I sat, unsure where he had gone, and looked around me.

The apartment was full of beautiful furniture – nothing looked as if it had been adopted from Goodwill or from the sidewalk. None of it even looked like it was second hand. There was artwork on the walls, ornaments on the mantle, and even cushions. I had to assume he was house-sitting because this didn't look like a student apartment.

Edward finally came back with a tray of drinks and nibbles all set out nicely in little bowls.

"I'm hungry," he explained as he waved his arm at the tray. He handed me a glass, and I sipped as he set out his notes on the table. "I think we should start working on Juvenal today. As we work though that, we can discuss the history behind it, to help with your other exams."

"I will do whatever you want me to do."

He ignored my innuendo and flipped through the books I had dumped on the floor.

We worked through two satires, and I had almost forgotten my intentions for this session. Edward was making me enjoy studying again. As he turned to the next one, I stretched my arms above my head – exposing my stomach for him. I closed my eyes as soon as I was sure he was watching and extended my arms backwards to push my boobs out.

When I relaxed and opened my eyes, I caught him quickly looking away with a slight blush on his cheeks. I knew I was getting to him, but he wasn't going to admit it. It was going to be difficult to crack him. But I was up for a challenge.

"Let's take a break," I suggested. I was still waiting for him to look up from the book.

"Sure, if you need to." He shrugged but was still focused on the words in front of him.

I was going to have my work cut out for me dragging him away from his precious study. "Will you give me a tour of your apartment?"

He hesitated but stood up and waited for me to follow. I held out my hand to him – feigning the need for help to stand up. He took my hand gently and carefully pulled me up. I pretended to overbalance and crashed into him with my arms conveniently wrapping around his neck.

"Wow, sorry," he said as he held my waist to steady me.

I stayed pressed against him for a few seconds and stared into his concerned eyes. As I turned away, I made sure my hip rubbed against his crotch. What I felt there was either confirmation of my effect on him, or he was just a big boy.

He lead me down a hallway and hesitantly pointed out the bathroom and kitchen. We were no longer touching and he was making an effort to avoid any contact, but I could tell he was still thinking about my body against his. He told me that his mom had bought and decorated the apartment for him, and shrugged when I said they must be rich. I wondered why he was tutoring if he didn't need money, but remembered him saying something about needing experience for the teaching graduate program.

Further down were two bedrooms. I pushed my way into his room, despite his attempt to block me by passing it by as quickly as possible and not even opening the door. It was very neat; the only mess was screwed up balls of paper in and around his rubbish bin. I took a closer look at the bookshelf and saw some of my favorite books amongst his collection. When I turned around, I found Edward still standing in the doorway and watching me. I couldn't stop myself from teasing him and fueling his nervousness by exploring his room thoroughly. To the left of the door was a closet, and I decided to see if he owned any normal clothes. I opened it and found what I expected: shirts, ties, vests, and slacks. I was disappointed but flicked through the hangers anyway. Pushed to one side was a hanger that didn't match the others. On it was a pair of jeans with Abercrombie & Fitch on the label, and a shirt that wasn't designed to be worn with a tie. I pulled it out of the closet and held the clothes up for inspection.

"These are hot," I said as I turned to Edward. He just rolled his eyes and shook his head at me as I carefully put the hanger back. "I want to study in here now. It's a nice room."

"I don't think that's a good idea... Let's go back to the couch."

I sat down on the end of the bed and wiggled my butt to get comfortable. With a sigh, he walked away and came back with the Juvenal textbook.

As he walked toward the desk, I shuffled back so I was lying on my stomach. He sat on the desk chair and turned to face me, ready to start, until he noticed he could see down my top. I gave him a few seconds to stare before interrupting.

"Where were we up to?"

"Oh, um, Satire three," he replied, his cheeks reddening again. "You look comfortable there. How about I join you? Then you can see the book too."

As he moved to lie next to me I thought I heard him mutter something about "distracting," and I smiled to myself. He got comfortable next to me, and I made sure we were touching as much as possible – moving closer whenever he moved away. It didn't take long before he gave up and tried to focus on studying. I could tell he was as distracted as I was with all his "um"s and losing his train of thought. After we stumbled our way through one Satire, I rolled onto my back to rest my neck. Edward rolled to his side and propped himself up on an elbow to look at me.

"So what do you think of Juvenal so far?" he asked.

"I like him. He hates everyone, he doesn't suffer fools, and speaks out about things he doesn't think are right. I like how he attacks the important people's status and egos by pretending to not know their names. I wonder if those men were really that bad, or if he exaggerated to make a point. I would have liked to know him, although he wouldn't have liked me."

As I spoke, I watched Edward in my peripheral vision. He watched me carefully, his eyes occasionally flicking down my body, but he mostly focused on my face.

My stomach suddenly let me know it was hungry, and I realized we had been studying for almost two hours.

"Thank you for tonight," I said as I got ready to leave. "I'm sorry you have to put up with someone so stupid."

I was fishing for a compliment. I didn't expect him to grab my hand and turn me to face him.

"Don't say that, Bella. You are very smart. You have taken all that information in very quickly and easily. If you actually attended your classes and put some effort into completing assignments, you could be an A student." He dropped my hand and ran his fingers through his hair angrily.

"Thank you," I said quietly. His words affected me more than the silly compliments I had been fishing for would have.

We stood in silence for a minute. I wasn't sure where the conversation would go then. The tension in the room increased as he looked into my eyes again and the anger quickly wiped from his face. I stepped forward until I was almost leaning against him and balanced on my toes. I watched as his eyes flickered between my lips and eyes. Before he could fully analyze the situation and back off, I put my hand behind his neck and pulled his lips to mine. His lips were soft and warm, and I licked them gently, trying to coax some movement from them.

He backed away from me and moved my hand off his neck. He didn't respond how I expected him to – how guys usually responded – but the hesitation was enough for me to claim a small victory. The adjustment of his crotch as I gathered my bag – when he thought I wasn't looking – had me mentally planning a victory parade.

"See you tomorrow?" I asked as I left.

"Okay, but I can't see you until after six – I have classes until then. Is that too late?"

"That's fine, but come to my apartment. I'll try to get rid of my roommates. I'll text you the address."

I waited in silence after he agreed. I was hoping something would happen. But, he just opened the door for me and said good bye as I walked out. The session hadn't been a complete waste. There had been some chemistry, but I could feel him backing off to try to reestablish the tutor-student relationship.

-0-0-0-

The next day seemed to drag, and I even managed to attend some classes to help the time pass.

At ten past six, Edward arrived.

"You're late," I said as I let him in. "I thought that was my thing?"

He laughed. "You've actually been early the last couple of days. Maybe you're finding some enthusiasm for your study..."

"Or maybe it's you..." I left my statement open to different interpretations – all of which were true.

He followed me through the living room and into my bedroom. There were no comments, complaints, or hesitation from him like there had been the day before. He even settled himself on my bed.

I stood in front of him and smiled happily. I didn't usually let people in my room. In my previous relationships, I always insisted on staying at their apartments. But I liked having Edward in my room. Probably because I knew he would respect me and my space. "I need to get ready for a party. So we need to do an oral session today. Maybe you could talk me through possible exam questions?"

He agreed and pulled out his laptop to access the online practice exams. As he read out the first question, I started to do my hair and makeup. We discussed the answer, and our eyes met occasionally in the mirror. He seemed pleased with my answers – smiling and praising me often.

"You should wear it down," he said after watching me try different hairstyles.

"I don't want advice on my looks from the nerd king." I turned to smile at him. I didn't really want to hurt his feelings.

He shrugged and reached out toward me. His long, thin fingers swept through my hair and pulled a few tendrils forward to curl over my boobs. I held my breath – excited by his first initiation of physical contact between us. I was slightly disappointed when he then looked back at his laptop.

"I need to finish getting ready." I opened my closet and walked into the small space.

Edward started reading out another question but faltered as I took my shirt off. I was turned away from him so all he could see was my bare back, but it was enough to have him scrambling for his thoughts. I pretended to not know, or not care, that he could see me, and slipped my dress carefully over my head. Finally, he stumbled his way through the whole question, and I sifted through my jewellery box as I told him how I would answer it. I felt like my answer was lacking depth. He should have picked up on that, but all I got was agreement from him.

Since my tutor was acting like a typical, dumb male, the tutoring session was clearly a write-off. I slipped my shorts off from under my dress and kicked them away. I then pushed my underwear down my legs, letting them pool around my ankles before sending them after my shorts. There was no noise coming from Edward, so I was pretty confident he was still watching. Carefully, I bent down to slip into my heels and walked back out into the bedroom.

"Is that all for today, Edward?" I was struggling to keep myself from laughing at his dazed expression. "Would you like a drink?"

He had to clear his throat to get words out. "Yes, yes please."

He followed me to the kitchen and sat on a stool as I dug the vodka out of the freezer.

"Where are you going tonight?" he asked.

"Jessica's twenty-first. She hired a whole club so everyone could go. Even if they are underage."

I handed him a vodka and orange juice and watched as he sipped it. He didn't pull a face, even though I had made it very strong. It seemed the nerd had some drinking experience.

"I'm going to a house-warming tomorrow. Would you like to come with me?"

"Okay." He surprised me with his lack of hesitation.

Before we could say anything more, the front door was flung open and Jessica walked in.

"Hi, bitch," she said as she kissed me on the cheek. "Great dress. Makes your boobs look great. What are we drinking?" She suddenly spotted Edward. "And who is this? You're cute. I love the nerd-chic look."

"This is Edward. He is helping me study."

"Oh... study. Chemistry? Biology? Oh, I know, life drawing. She has great boobs, doesn't she, Edward?"

He went bright red and opened and shut his mouth like a fish. I decided to take pity on him and save him from Jessica.

"Shall we go pack up?"

He jumped up and scurried off to my bedroom.

As I followed him, Jessica called, "Don't be too long – we gots to get our party on."

"Sorry about her." I watched him stuff his things into his bag.

"No, it's fine. She's an interesting girl."

"I will text you about the party," I said as we walked to the door. "We can have a day off from studying tomorrow. I feel like we are making good progress."

"I agree. You are doing well. You deserve a break and some fun."

"Oh I'm planning to have fun, and you will too." I was rewarded with the return of his smile, which I thought Jessica had killed. "See you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow, Bella." He paused, not turning to leave yet.

"What?" I asked, wondering what he was thinking.

"Nothing," he replied and walked away, leaving me disappointed.

* * *

I'm looking for a banner for this story. I would be extremely grateful if you or someone you know could make one for me. I'm also willing to adopt if you have seen something that fits the story – please let me know!

As always, let me know what you think...


	4. Chapter 4

Thank you to everyone who is reading, and to my beta, Twimarti.

I hope you all see through Bella's misinterpretation of Edward's actions in this chapter, and her denial of the reasons behind her own.

* * *

**I wil pk u up 8 4 th prty. B**

I arrived at his door half an hour early after sitting at home going stir-crazy for several hours. I had to wait several minutes longer than expected after knocking before he let me in. I was almost starting to think he had stood me up.

I almost gasped when I saw him – he looked so different. He was wearing the clothes from the hanger I had discovered. Tight, dark blue jeans and a plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up to show off his arms. One of his hands was buried in his hair and tugging it back off his forehead – creating quite a sexy, messy look.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to keep you waiting," he said as I stood gaping. "I'm having trouble with these jeans."

I could see the trouble those jeans could cause, but it was all trouble for me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"They don't fit right."

"Turn around," I said, mainly for my own benefit. He did so, and I got to admire a great ass in some very hot jeans. "Okay, I can help."

I took my heels off and kneeled in front of him to fold the bottom seam up and help the material to sit right at his ankles.

"How's that?"

I looked up at him when he didn't respond. He was staring down at me. His cheeks were pink with embarrassment – probably thinking about what I could do to him at that level.

"Yeah. Good. But that isn't the problem."

I waited for him to explain. He didn't, but started playing nervously with the hem of his shirt.

"I can't help you if you don't tell me. You look hot. I knew as soon as I saw these clothes you would."

"Well... You... Down there... On your knees... Looking up at me... Well, let's just say it isn't helping... At all."

I must have looked confused because he grimaced and pulled at the fly of the jeans. I giggled, then apologized as he moved away from me with a groan of frustration.

"Sorry, sorry. Edward, come here." I had to follow him through to his bedroom before he stopped to face me. "Let me check the fit. Maybe they're the wrong size. But I think you'll just have to get used to it, at least until you wear them in a bit."

I gently lifted his shirt, and he held it for me as I checked the waistband. It was sitting comfortably on his hips. I ran my fingers around the inside of the band to make sure it wasn't too tight. Next, I ran my hands down his ass and up his thighs. They fit perfectly, and I wanted to congratulate whoever had chosen them for him. I could see the tightness over his crotch as well as the hard muscles across his stomach and the creases outlining his hips. There was no way this guy was just a nerd – he had a body like a jock.

"They are fine." I was struggling to avert my gaze from his body. My eyes kept drifting back to his crotch, and I daringly passed my palm over the fly with a feather-light touch. I wasn't sure how he would react, but I was willing to take my chances. "You should be proud of that," I said when his only reaction was to gasp.

I took a deep breath and forced myself to stand up and slip my shoes back on. "Let's go to the party. Some alcohol will help you forget." I took his hand and pulled him out to my car. I was looking forward to showing him off.

-0-0-0-

The first person we saw at the party was Jessica. She didn't recognize Edward until I reminded her who he was. She complimented his new clothes, then asked if he had gone to a costume party as a nerd the night before. I watched as Edward's confidence grew – buoyed by his clothes and the attention he was getting from the girls.

When we entered, he was following so close behind me that he probably would have held my hand for comfort if we had been more familiar with each other. As we greeted everyone I knew in the front room, he often lightly touched his fingers to my back as if he was scared to let me get too far away. Especially when we spoke to Lauren, who batted her eyelashes and flicked her hair around, he kept glancing at me to keep me close. But he started to relax. I talked to Angela for a few minutes about her new job, and there was at least a couple of feet between Edward, who was talking to a slutty girl I had seen at some other parties, and me.

I was worried about him getting overwhelmed by all the noise and the crush of people around us, so I kept an eye on him and pulled him away from the slut pretty quickly. We made our way slowly through the next two rooms. Edward was almost getting more attention from my friends than I was. There was plenty of flirting and not-so-innocent touches from any girl he talked to.

Soon he was leading me around, and when he had been introduced to everyone I knew, he had no need for me. His confidence was great, although he still kept me close with his fingers on my back or a glance and smile. He eventually left my side to get drinks.

Lauren, who had been following Edward like a cat in heat, started gushing as we watched him slide through the crowd. "Oh my, Bella. Where did you find him? He is fucking hot!"

I forced a smile. I didn't like how she was drooling over him. She was going to scare him. "He's a family friend."

"Are you sleeping with him?"

I took a second to glare at her before I decided to tell the truth. "No."

"Do you want to? Or can I have him?"

I shook my head with disapproval. Lauren was a man-destroyer. All guys she hooked up with emerged damaged from the relationship. I couldn't let Edward go through that. "He's not your type. Trust me."

She huffed, but I could tell she wasn't going to listen to me. I would have to watch her closely and break them up if I needed to.

She sauntered off to find someone else to annoy.

I hadn't seen Edward for half an hour, and I was starting to worry. I started imagining him sitting in a corner and reciting satires about hair flicking and eyelashes, scared out of his mind by his first party experience like a mental patient in a bad movie. I shouldn't have been worried about that, though. When I finally found him, he was sitting with a group of guys from the football team. There were sleazy girls hanging all over them all.

"Bella," someone said as I walked toward Edward. I turned to see my ex-boyfriend, Jacob, grinning at me. "I thought you would be here." He stood up and pulled me into a hug. "You look fucking hot," he whispered into my ear as his hands found the bottom hem of my short dress.

I screamed as he sat back down and pulled me with him so I was sitting in his lap. Edward was watching us with a worried look on his face, so I forced a smile. I didn't want to alarm him into doing something stupid.

"We just met Edward," Jacob said as he handed me a half-full cup of beer. "He said he came here with you."

"Yeah, I invited him." I shrugged and tried to brush it all off. I hoped they hadn't had much opportunity to talk to Edward. If they had, there was a good chance they would know how much of a nerd he was and possibly even what he was doing with me.

Edward was watching us with wide eyes, taking in every move we made and trying to hear what was being said above the music. The girl sitting on the arm of his chair was desperately trying to hold his attention, but ultimately failing. I smiled to reassure him everything was all right before turning to Jacob.

The sneer on Jacob's face told me that he knew more than I wanted him to know. I prepared for the jibes that were sure to come.

"You are such a nice girl – taking the nerds out for charity." Jacob pushed my hair back and kissed my neck as he suddenly talked loud enough for everyone to hear.

Edward suddenly stood up and walked away. His cheeks were red with anger and humiliation. I slapped Jacob away and told him to stop being a pig before I chased after Edward. He had been going toward the front door, so I punched my way outside and onto the street. I found him leaning against the door of a car and looking broody.

"Don't mind him," I said as I leaned next to him. "He is such an ass. I don't know why I ever liked him. Thank God I dumped him ages ago." I felt the need to reassure him that I didn't associate with guys like Jacob anymore. I didn't want Edward to think badly of me.

"You dumped him? He's not your boyfriend?" He looked relieved, but I wasn't sure if it was relief that I wasn't with Jacob or if it was relief that I didn't have a boyfriend.

"No," I laughed. "I don't like that sort of guy."

We stood in silence for a while, watching drunk party-goers stagger past.

"Bella." Edward broke our silence.

I looked at him and saw his face was clear of anger, but his forehead was wrinkled with thought. "Yes?"

He quickly turned to stand in front of me, leaving very little room between us. He didn't look at my face, and I could still see he was thinking through something. I was expecting him to make an excuse to leave the party – he probably hadn't enjoyed any of it. I wondered if he would want to make a time to study tomorrow or if it was going to be our second day off. That was why I was completely surprised when he was suddenly leaning into me with his lips against mine. It was an awkward kiss, with teeth clashing and our rhythm off, but my body responded with tingles and breathlessness anyway.

"Oh no. I shouldn't have done that," he said as he backed away.

"Edward..."

He turned and walked swiftly away. I was left stunned and still leaning against the car for support.

* * *

Thank you for the great reviews. Keep them coming! I am very slow at replying but I do eventually! I have just started a new job teaching 5-year-olds so the replies may become even slower, but please keep telling me what you think of the story. I love reading your thoughts!


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you for all the reviews! I loved that I warned you I wouldn't have much time to reply now and I get heaps more than any other chapter! The prize for the best review goes to vickie 1!

Thanks, as always, to Twimarti.

* * *

I thought I would never hear from Edward again. I knew he was struggling with his feelings for me. He was just a nice guy who wanted to be good and follow the rules.

After being left standing alone outside the party, I went back inside, made excuses, and I went home early. I felt depressed that I was going to have to face the wrath of Dad and then study without help.

The next morning, I tried to study. I decided I should get on to it, seeing as I was on my own. I had made too much progress to give up, and I could almost taste success. I had even chosen courses for the following year with the assumption I would pass everything this year.

I logged onto the university website for the first time and watched some of my course lectures. They were boring, and I found myself daydreaming and tuning out for minutes at a time. I was more relieved than surprised when I got a text from Edward. I needed someone interesting and enthusiastic to teach me, not old fossils who droned on and on as if they were internally counting down the minutes to retirement or death.

**Do you want to study today? I can do any time after five. Edward**

By the time I got to his apartment, I was frustrated and angry at myself. I had tried writing an essay about population in the ancient world and had gotten completely confused. I was also anxious because I didn't know what to expect from Edward after the kiss. I really wanted more, but I knew that he would resist.

"Come in," he said when he opened the door. He smiled, then ducked his head as he ushered me to the couch.

I settled on the couch and nervously sipped the water he handed to me. His shyness was affecting me, even to the point that I didn't want to push his buttons and insist on studying in his bedroom.

He sat beside me and took a deep breath. "I need to apologize for last night. I drank too much and forgot myself. I know better than to do that. Please can we forget it?"

I hid my disappointment, even though I knew it was coming. "Yeah, sure."

I sat back in the couch and folded my arms and watched as Edward tried to engage me in a conversation about Roman culture. I wasn't in the mood, and nothing he did, even his obvious enthusiasm, could break me out of my cocoon of depression. We were back at square one, and I felt like I was failing at my studying too.

He was silent for a few minutes – probably giving up on me. "I cooked us dinner... It's just pasta... I thought I should prepare for a longer session, seeing as the exams are so close."

I nodded and thanked him with a halfhearted smile. He set the table, and I joined him once he sat down and served. It tasted great. It was definitely not the heat-and-eat sauce I usually had. I even managed a smile as I told him how good it was.

"Seeing as you finally managed to smile, I will let you have dessert too," he said as he smiled back at me.

I laughed. He was treating me like a child, and I deserved it after acting like a spoiled brat.

He looked at me surreptitiously through his lashes for a minute as we ate. "In Satire One, why does Juvenal hate Crispinus?"

I smiled at him. He was so intent on doing a good job of tutoring me. "Crispinus was a foreign slave who was rising in society. And he was effeminate."

He smiled and nodded. "Juvenal describes Proculieus and Gillo as 'pallid.' What literary technique has he used to reinforce this description? And how is the reader supposed to imagine that they have become 'pallid'?"

He blushed slightly as he spoke, and I realized why when I answered. "Sex... He used simile. They looked as if they had stepped on a snake, which then bit them and they were dying. Or as if they were waiting to make a speech in a competition where the losers were punished. The reader is supposed to imagine they became 'pallid' because they have more sex than normal people, and therefore they are more pale."

Once again, Edward nodded, although this time he had his eyes cast down with embarrassment. "How did Juvenal portray the Councillors in Satire Four?"

"Dishonest, immoral, sycophantic. They turned a blind eye to some things and overreacted to and over-punished others. He was also attacking Domitian because all those men were his minions, which made the emperor look ridiculous."

Edward was grinning at me – obviously pleased that I had expanded on the question more than it called for. "What would we be eating if we were Virro in Satire Five?"

"Aged wine, white bread, crayfish with asparagus, mullet, goose, truffles, rabbit, chicken, rare mushrooms, and fruit."

"And Trebius?"

"Common food. Cheap wine, stale bread, egg with a prawn, boiled cabbage, disgusting eel from the Tiber, toadstools and a rotten apple. The pasta was much better..."

He grinned as I praised his cooking. "What are the themes in Satire Ten?"

"Power, eloquence, military glory, longevity and good looks."

"What does he say about those topics?"

"That you shouldn't pray for them because they only cause trouble and bad outcomes."

"What does he advise to pray for?"

"'A healthy mind in a healthy body.' That virtue is the key to happiness."

"What would you like for dessert?" he asked as I finished.

I thought for a minute – wondering if I could get away with requesting him… to eat, lick, suck, whatever. "What have you got?"

"Oh... Um... Nothing. But I thought we could go get something..." He was nervous – desperately trying to cheer me up, but also worried he couldn't do it.

I decided to give him a break and forced myself to forget all my frustrations. I had just shown that I knew a lot and should pass at least the Satire exam easily. We chatted, smiled, and laughed as we cleared the table and drove to a little café. Edward ordered a chocolate platter to share, and we sat at a small table in the corner.

"Have we finished studying for tonight?" I had enjoyed the quizzing we had done over the pasta.

He shrugged and smiled at me. "If you want. But I was thinking I could keep asking you questions. It's more like revision than studying."

I shrugged and smiled. "Okay. Sounds good. Maybe I could earn my dessert one question at a time..."

He laughed as he moved the platter to sit in front of him. "Okay. For the chocolate mousse... What relationship did Tiberius have with Augustus?"

"Tiberius was Augustus' adopted son, stepson, son-in-law, and successor."

Edward fed me half of the chocolate mousse as he asked the next question. "Why was Tiberius called 'the gloomiest of men'?"

I watched as he ate the rest of the mousse. He used the same spoon, and I felt myself get hot as I thought about our saliva mixing. I had to close my eyes to concentrate on my answer. "Pliny the Elder called him that. Tiberius was a general and didn't really want to be emperor."

Edward had divided the rest of the items on the platter in half to keep track of what he had fed me and what he had eaten while I answered. "Now for the chocolate soufflé... Who allegedly started the Great Fire of Rome and why?"

"Nero... There are several different accounts. He was either insane, or wanted to destroy the city, while he sang and played the lyre. Most people think it was an accident and Nero wasn't even there, but I like the idea that he wanted to build a new palace and burned the area to clear the land."

"Okay. I don't agree with you about the new palace, but the rest is right." He fed me the soufflé anyway. "What was Claudius' hobby?"

"He was a historian. He started to write about the Civil Wars and got in trouble for it's content."

Edward fed me a piece of chocolate brownie that tasted so good I moaned. "Now for the chocolate dipped strawberry... Who were the emperors of the Flavian dynasty? And what large construction did all three work on during their reign?"

"Vespasian, Titus, and Domitian. Vespasian started building the Colosseum, Titus finished building it, and Domitian added a fourth level and seating."

"Last question for the chocolate ice cream... Why is succession by adoption seen as preferable to succession by birth?"

"All the emperors who succeeded to the throne from their fathers turned out to be bad leaders. The Nerva–Antonine dynasty; Nerva, Trajan, Hadrian, Antoninus Pius, Marcus Aurelius, and Lucius Verus, were all adopted by the emperor before them. They were all considered to be great leaders. Then Commodus succeeded his father, Lucius Verus and it all went to shit."

Edward laughed at my assessment as he fed me the ice cream. "I don't think you can say 'it all went to shit.' I think the examiners might prefer you to say something like, Commodus was the beginning of the Empire's decline."

I rolled my eyes and smiled. "Can I have your brownie?" It was the last thing left, and I wanted it.

"No, you've had yours," Edward said and scooped it onto the spoon.

"I know, and it was my favorite."

"I know it was your favorite."

"Edward... Please?"

"Whining doesn't work on me... And neither does pouting... Or puppy-dog eyes." He slowly bit off half and closed his eyes as he chewed. Then he moaned and smiled.

I watched with my mouth hanging open as his jaw worked. His Adam's apple moved as he swallowed then his tongue licked his lips. If we hadn't been in public I probably would have jumped on him and wrestled the brownie away from him. I would have even resorted to licking his mouth out, if it had come to that.

"Such a small bit left." He was studying the piece left on the spoon as if he was in love with it. His eyes were sparkling and his lips were curved in an indulgent smile. I couldn't decide if I was more upset that he wouldn't give me more brownie, or if I was upset that a piece of brownie was getting so much love and attention. "I can't believe it will be gone soon. Just one more bite..."

He laughed as I huffed and folded my arms.

"Here." He leaned over the table and offered it to me.

I leant forward. Just as I opened my mouth to take it, he pulled it away and put it in his own mouth. My mouth stayed open – now gaping in shock.

"Shall I drive you home?" He stood up and held the door of the café open for me as if nothing had happened.

I was still in shock. I wasn't denied the things I wanted very often. Dad always made sure I was happy and giving me whatever I asked for went with it. I could count the few times I had been denied something easily. They seemed to stand out in my memories. This time was always going to stand out to me. Not because I was denied something I wanted, but because I didn't really care I was being denied it.

-0-0-0-

Ten minutes of silent driving later, he stopped outside my apartment and turned to look at me.

"Bella," he said with a very serious look on his face. "I think you are ready to try studying alone. I don't think you need me, and I don't think you ever really needed me. You are very intelligent, and I think you can ace these exams if you just apply yourself."

"But..." I was struggling to comprehend what he was saying. He didn't want to see me anymore, but he was disguising the bad news with compliments to distract me.

"I also need to study. I have exams next week too. You will be fine."

I decided to focus on the part that was easiest to understand and voice: disappointing Dad and losing my allowance. "What about Dad? What will you tell him?"

"I will say we are still studying together so you don't lose your allowance. But I will give the money I'm paid back, after you have passed. You will pass."

He was so sure. But, after my failed attempt to study by myself, I couldn't be. He could see I wasn't happy.

"You can text me and ring me any time if you need help. I'm not abandoning you."

I had to agree. It would have been selfish to make him waste precious study time with me.

* * *

Please review. I am extremely busy with my class of 6 (4 of which have special needs) but I will reply eventually!


	6. Chapter 6

Thanks to Twimarti.

I have warned some of you that this story gets worse before it starts towards the HEA. This chapter is what I was talking about. I hope you all make it through this...

* * *

For four days, I studied. I constantly thought about him and wished I could see him again. I thought of every excuse I could to text him, or call him, or beg for him to see me, but I held back and tried to distract myself with facts about Romans.

My phone ended up in protective services with my roommate. It was the only way I was able to stop unlocking it, scrolling to his name, and then locking it again while cursing at myself.

I was trying really hard to not be selfish. Edward had spent a lot of time helping me when he should have been studying. On some days he'd only had one or two spare hours, and I had been monopolizing one of them. I had even taken over his evenings. Having dinner and dessert together had taken three hours. Three hours was a lot of time when there were only a few days left before exams.

Because of my neediness, he was forced to rely heavily on cramming, and it was proven that cramming didn't work.

So I was being good. I didn't really need him to help me study. All I had to do was read a few books and remember what I had read. There was nothing he could do to help me with that, although I kept remembering his voice as he read to me.

To get through, I promised myself that I would see him after the exams. I was still keeping positive that I would pass, and that would mean I would have to thank him and maybe do something to show my appreciation. I also wanted to keep seeing him. I hadn't realized how close we had gotten. I knew that I had thoughts of a physical relationship with him, but I was missing him too. Like we had become friends.

Less than forty-eight hours later, I was struggling and quickly losing my positivity. Edward's handwriting in the margins of the pages was distracting me to the point where I had turned several pages but hadn't read any printed words.

Then, on the next page, there was just one word scribbled in the margin: "What?" I desperately wanted to know what he had been thinking and read the text several times. I could see no reason for any confusion, and that made me even more desperate to know his thoughts. I managed to stop myself from ringing him to ask, but only just. There was no reason to interrupt him, and I would just look silly if I tried to explain the situation. I would also look pathetic if I admitted the real reason I wanted to call him.

On Tuesday, I wrote an essay about Juvenal's motivation for writing satires, which I thought was good enough to earn me an A grade. I wanted to ask Edward to read it and tell me what he thought of it. He was the reason why I was able to do this, and he deserved to claim some ownership of my progress. But I didn't contact him. He had more important things to do than read a freshman's essay.

On Wednesday, I watched more lectures, drank a bottle of wine, and passed out with my head on my keyboard. Later, I woke up and felt guilty for wasting time. The urge to apologize to Edward was strong, but I realized I was just making another excuse to contact him and hear his voice.

By Thursday, I had missed several parties, and my roommate had finally stopped complaining about my constantly-ringing phone, which was finally silent. My friends probably thought I was dead. They had called and texted me constantly to invite me out with them, then to ask where I was. My roommate passed on the messages whenever I emerged from my room, but otherwise they were getting ignored. It was hardest to ignore when they started worrying if I was sick or hurt, but that didn't last long. I knew that if I answered or contacted them, I would be sucked back into the party lifestyle, and I couldn't do that to myself, or Dad, or Edward.

So I was buried in my notes and Edward's books and screeds of information about the Ancient World. I was bored and tired. My eyelids were drooping, and it felt like I was becoming dyslexic with the amount of mis-read and mis-spelled words. In a moment of weakness, I snuck my phone back and texted Edward.

**Hi, Edward. How's ur studying going? I'm on th fast-track 2 burnout. B**

I nervously waited for a reply. After a minute of restless legs, finger-tapping, and staring at a silent phone, I realized there was something big between us. I liked Edward. More than just a conquest, or a challenge, or a project. Also, more than just a friend. He was a nice guy who took the time to help me study. He made me laugh and treated me kindly. I felt like his equal whenever we were together. He made me dinner and took me out. He fought his feelings for me because they could be seen as unethical but kissed me anyway. He was way too good for me, but I still wanted him.

**That's not good, although very common. Meet me at the library in an hour. Sometimes a change of scenery can help. Edward**

I was slightly embarrassed by the celebration dance I performed when I read his text. Luckily there was no one around to see, and I avoided the humiliation.

Only half an hour later, I was sitting on the steps at the entrance to the library. I was still embarrassed by my enthusiasm for seeing Edward, but I couldn't stop myself from acting on it. Luckily he was early too.

I saw him as he walked toward me from the car park. He looked disheveled compared to usual, and I wondered if he was struggling with studying as much as I was. His open shirt flapped around him and his T-shirt was untucked from his jeans. It looked like he had just gotten out of bed and hadn't bothered to fix his hair.

He must have noticed my staring because he smirked as he got close. "Hi, Bella. Shall we go in?"

I nodded and followed him through the doors to a table. "Thanks for this. I hope I'm not interrupting your work..."

"Not at all. I can study here just as easily as at home." He shrugged and started getting his books out. He didn't look at me and seemed distant.

"Yeah. I'm sick of studying at home. Hopefully it will be easier here." I smiled across the table at him, but he still wasn't looking at me.

"Yes, I'm sure it will be. Other people's noise, parties, and drinking aren't really easy to study with." He finally looked at me, but the look of condescension was not what I had wanted.

I couldn't believe he thought I had gone back to my old habits like I was a child who needed supervision to stay on task. "Actually, I've banned parties from the apartment, and I have been in my room for four days straight." I didn't mean to pout or sound like I was about to throw a tantrum.

"Wow. How have you survived?" He laughed to take the sting of the insult away, but I could still feel it.

I admit that I had only attended university for the lifestyle. I went to as many parties as possible and as few lectures and classes as I could get away with. My grades were low, and there had been little chance I would pass my first year.

But I had changed. The last party I had gone to was with Edward. I had watched most of my lectures, even though they were much less interesting than being taught by Edward. I had even studied hard enough to be able to produce a pretty decent essay.

I was a model student, but Edward couldn't see that.

With my head down, I pulled out a text book and my notes and started studying. Neither of us made a sound for half an hour as we read and jotted down notes. The silence was highly uncomfortable, unlike we had before.

I had to break the silence, and I was hoping, with some conversation, Edward would warm up a bit. "How can anyone follow these family trees? All the adoptions and marriage to different people and family members... It's so confusing."

He leaned over the table and tapped the corner of the chart. "Use the key. There are different colors and lines to help you out."

Then he was back to his own book. Not one glance at me. The bare minimum of help. I felt stupid. Of course I had seen the key. I wanted some discussion, some interaction, some acknowledgement from Edward. He must have known what I wanted – he wasn't stupid either. But he had chosen not to help me.

There was a rolling pain in my stomach like I had swallowed a bommyknocker. I stared unseeingly at the page for a few more minutes. There was no space left in my memory for any more information. I had read too much in the last few days. If I took in anymore, the carefully stacked, neat piles of facts in my brain would collapse, and I would never find order in the mess.

I flicked the book in front of me closed and rubbed my temples. "I'm done."

Edward looked up at me with a frown. "Really?"

I stared at him for a second. He was finally looking at me, but his eyes were still vacant. I could see he had been waiting for me to give up. He knew what sort of person I was and had been keeping his expectations low. There was still distance between us that I didn't like or understand, and I was done trying to be this girl for him. I was going to prove him right and give up.

"I fucking hate studying. I can't remember all this shit. My brain is full of stupid facts about people who are dead and no one cares about anymore."

"Bella..."

I was on a roll now and completely ignored him. "Why did I decide to study this shit? It isn't interesting. I can hardly stay awake when I'm reading these books. I have slept more in the last week than ever before, just because I'm fucking bored."

"Come on..."

"No. I've missed out on all the fun. My friends hate me because I've been ignoring them. I haven't been to any parties. The only alcohol I've had was a bottle of wine to help me get through another few hours of studying. I want to go out and have fun."

"After exams..."

"Fucking exams. If this is what university's all about, then I don't want it. Who wants to study and stress this much? For just a couple of hours in an exam. An hour later, all the information that was crammed in is forgotten anyway. No one wants to know this shit just to know this shit."

"I..."

"It's not going to mean anything in life. All that matters are grades. Fuck that shit. It doesn't really matter if you have a degree or not. Like anyone can get a job with a Bachelor of Arts anyway. Not a decent one anyway, just one with 'do you want fries with that' attached."

"But..."

"I can get a job as a waitress or even a desk job with my dad. I don't need this bullshit degree. Why the fuck am I bothering here?"

I finally finished my rant and looked expectantly at Edward. He was looking at me with his mouth open. After trying to interrupt me so many times, it seemed he didn't have anything to say once I had finished.

Without another word, I packed up my things and walked out of the library.

"Is that it? You're just going to give up?" His voice was low and menacing as he followed behind me.

I swung around to face him. "Yes. Who cares?"

"I do. Your dad does. You should."

"Why?"

He was frustrated and ran his hand through his hair roughly. "Because you have been working hard."

"Exactly. I've slaved away over these books. For nothing."

"But you're doing so well..."

I snorted. "Yeah. But what's the point. What's the point of all of this?"

"For your future. So you can get a better job than serving food or filing."

I snorted again. There was no job at the end of a Bachelor of Arts. "Teaching? Fuck that."

He slammed his hand onto the stair's rail beside us and leaned toward me. "What is going on? Why are you acting like a child?"

I gasped and held my hand to my throat. I was not acting like a child. I was analyzing my future and deciding what was best for me. If I was acting like a child, I would be running off to Dad and crying to get him to make everything better.

"Life is hard. Studying is hard. Deal with it. You are kidding yourself if you think going to university isn't worth it..." He paused and glared at me for a second. "What do you want? Do you need someone to do all the work for you? Should I dress up and pretend to be you for the exams? Do you need to be bribed to study? Do you need a reward for doing your work? How about a lifetime supply of chocolate? Would that make you want to study? What about sex? How about I sleep with you if you promise to get a B average..." He buried his fingers in his hair and pulled as he trailed off. With an exasperated sigh, he turned and stalked back into the library.

* * *

I love every review, especially those who analyse my characters! Please keep them coming. Teaching is hard work and I love reading reviews and feeling like I can do something right in life...


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you to everyone sticking with this story! I am taking forever to update and I hate myself for that. I have some sort of mind-block about updating before I reply to every review. Teaching and being a mum and being pregnant are taking over my life and all I can say is I'm sorry. I have actually finished the story so you can be confident I won't abandon it.

Well done to those people who spotted the reference to New Moon in the last chapter!

Thanks to Twimarti, my Beta.

* * *

I was left stunned. I didn't know what to do or what I could say. So I stood there, gaping at the library door, trying to process the mean and angry things he had said to me.

I couldn't decide if I deserved to be spoken to like that. Everything he said had been true, to a certain extent. I had worked better when I was being bribed. The only reason I was studying was because I was going to get money for it. He had obviously noticed my physical advances. But that only made me angrier – we were equal in that. He had initiated just as much as I had.

But now that everything was out in the open, it had all gone bad. There was no way we could have any relationship after it had been spoken of with such anger and maliciousness.

Several minutes later, I turned and walked slowly home.

-0-0-0-

At midday the next day, I was woken by my phone ringing. I answered it without looking at the screen. I thought it would be Dad checking up on me.

"Hi, Bella." Edward's voice had me sitting up and suddenly wide awake.

"Oh. Hi." I kept my voice surprisingly steady. I didn't want him to know how much he had hurt me or how much I liked him despite what he had said.

"So... Um... How are you?"

"Fine."

There was a long silence on the line. So long I took the phone away from my ear to check the call was still connected.

He cleared his throat before speaking again. "And your studying? How are you doing?"

"Okay."

Once again, there was silence. I wasn't willing to fill it, and not just because I was afraid my mouth would get out of control and say things I shouldn't. I could tell he was just as uncomfortable as I was feeling.

"Yeah. That's good... So... I wanted to say sorry... For what I said yesterday."

I wanted to yell and scream at him. Tell him how much he hurt me when he said those nasty things. I also wanted to tell him it was his fault I acted like a child when he treated me like one. He should hurt for what he accused me of – as much as I was hurting. He deserved to feel like shit. But more than anything, I just wanted this conversation to be over. We needed to move on and never have anything to do with each other again.

I needed a clean break so I could get over it and forget him.

He filled the silence before I could decide what to say. "You're not the only one suffering burnout... I shouldn't have said those things..."

"It's okay."

"It's not..." His voice was just a whisper.

"No. Really. Let's just forget about it. We both said things we shouldn't have. I better get back to studying..."

"You're still studying?" He sounded relieved – like he thought I had stopped because of what he said.

"Yeah... See you around, Edward."

"See you, Bella."

"Bye." I ended the call and collapsed backwards onto my bed.

The uncomfortable conversation was over. I felt a mixture of relief and a strange twisting feeling of regret and loss. It was like we had broken up, and I was spiralling into a vortex of loss and depression that would only end with an alcohol-filled night and a raging hangover.

The ceiling above my bed did nothing to distract my thoughts from Edward. Eventually I got up to get a book and managed to lose myself in the Ancient World for the rest of the day.

As I was drifting off to sleep, I received a text from Edward.

**Hi, Bella. How are you doing? Remember I'm here, if you have any questions. We could study together too, if you want. Edward**

I stared at it for a long time before deleting it without a reply. He obviously didn't let our conversation get to him like I did. He seemed to want to extend the awkwardness we had created. I wanted to forget him and forget everything that happened, especially my feelings for him. That was easier said than done, though – that message was just another example of how good he was. My lack of reply was also a reminder of how horrible I was.

I decided I should acknowledge his message, but I couldn't commit to seeing him. I probably wouldn't be able to sleep if I didn't reply. After the twelve hours sleep I had the night before, I had learned my lesson about resting.

**Thanx. Will let u know if I need anything. B**

-0-0-0-

The next day I stayed in my pajamas and spent the whole day reading. I was slowly getting through all the text books and would probably finish them all if I kept up the pace. It almost became relaxing, sitting around reading. Unfortunately my exams started in two days, so I couldn't totally relax.

**Hi, Bella. I'm going to be at the library until three. You could come join me, if you want. I could test you on some stuff, or we could do some practice exams together. Edward.**

I got the message just after lunch. I had the same problems with replying as I had the day before. Eventually I settled on replying but not agreeing to seeing him again.

**Thanx. I'm studying home today. Thanx for reminding me about practice exams. I'm gonna go look them up. B**

Sunday became a blur of feverish study. I skim read a book and completed three practice exams. I was as prepared as I could be, considering I had only been studying for two weeks.

**Good luck for tomorrow, Bella. I'm sure you will do well. Edward**

**Thanx, Edward. Good luck 2 u 2! I think I'm ready. You have been awesome. B**

-0-0-0-

I managed to get a few hours sleep before I hauled myself off to my early morning exam. I had always hated Monday mornings, and I was cursing my bad luck to have landed an exam at that time. I sculled a cup of coffee and took a few deep, cleansing breaths before I entered the room.

The three hours passed very quickly. I had planned on racing through the questions and returning to check my answers in the time remaining. Unfortunately, when I flipped my question booklet over to go back to the first question, I was out of time. That meant I had no idea if my answers were good enough, let alone correct. I left the room with a sense of failure hanging around me in a dark cloud.

But I had to pick myself up, get over that dismal performance, and prepare for the next one. I had two days to cram my brain full of anything I hadn't studied yet about Ancient Myths and Legends.

Wednesday afternoon came too soon, and I found myself back in the same room. This time I answered each question carefully so I wouldn't have to check my answers if I ran out of time. This, of course, meant I didn't have enough time and, once again, I was left with a feeling of dread.

The dread was coupled with my panic. My next exam was only a few hours away: the next morning. Frenzied cramming late into the night almost made me hate my favorite subject, but Juvenal's humor pulled me through.

I struggled to sleep with all the information parading through my head, and the next morning I was half asleep as I walked through campus to the exam. I worked through the questions quickly but in a lack of sleep-induced daze. I completed it with half an hour left, but I was too tired to re-read so I left and went home to sleep.

When I woke up, I completely panicked. All three exams had gone badly, and I didn't have much hope of passing. After all my hard work, I was still going to fail. Dad would cut me off completely, and I would have to get a job.

Despite all my claims about finding a waitressing job, I really couldn't see myself doing that. I didn't think I could cope with that sort of job. I wasn't the sort of person who enjoyed serving others, or being friendly to strangers, or working strange hours. I also didn't want a job with Dad. That would be worse. I had sometimes done some part-time work for him during my school holidays. Usually it was filing or re-stocking the stationery. It was boring and the rest of the staff were all depressed because of their awful jobs or too busy for anything more than a general greeting. I would die a slow and painful death if I was forced to work there.

But I had no choice. There was no way I could stay at university without Dad's financial support, and he was sure to take that all away once he found out how badly I did..

I needed someone to talk to – to vent and get some comfort. But I had no one suitable. I had surrounded myself with friends who were more interested in where the next drink or hook-up was coming from – not what grades they got.

The only person who might be sympathetic, who wouldn't question my change in behavior and wouldn't immediately insist that I move home and get a job, was Edward. But how could I face him now? He was so invested in my success and certain I would pass after all the work he had put in. I couldn't disappoint him. Also, the wall our fight had created was way too high to scale.

I just had to suck it up and forget about it all. Results for week one exams would be posted on Monday, and I could leave any decisions about the future until then. That would also mean I wouldn't bother with my last two exams on Tuesday and Wednesday.

With any decisions delayed until Monday and a determination to stop caring about my future, I rang Jessica to see what parties were happening over the weekend.

"Hey, Bella." Her greeting confirmed my fears that she had given up on me. Her usual greeting for friends was usually colored with an insult.

"Hey, Jess. How are you?"

"I'm great. Where have you been?"

"Sorry about that. I've been busy..." I trailed off with my weak excuse.

"Busy? Too busy to answer your phone? What have you been doing?"

I didn't want to have to admit it, but I didn't have a choice. "Studying..."

She laughed. "Studying? All day every day? No time for a break or to socialize?"

I sighed. I was a bad friend for abandoning everyone like I had.

"Oh... You mean... Studying..." Jessica laughed.

I frowned. I didn't know why her mood had just lifted. "Yes..."

"You dirty slut. You have been hooking up with the sexy nerd... What was his name?"

I cringed but decided to grasp on to the excuse. "Edward."

"Oh yeah... Sexy Eddie. Ha ha... Sex Ed. Well, I can't stay mad at you for being distracted by a hot guy, can I? He must be good though. No one has seen or heard from you in days."

I hummed noncommittally and prayed that this lie wouldn't backfire on me.

"Mike is hosting a quiet night in at his apartment tonight. Do you think you and Sex Ed can stop humping and get dressed so you can crash it with me?"

"That sounds great."

"I will pick you up at nine. Bye, bitch."

* * *

Remember to review (although if you don't, I might update faster. But don't do that because I need to know what you think!)


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to Twimarti, my Beta.

* * *

I had two hours to kill before Jessica would arrive. Two hours of unsuccessfully avoiding thoughts of exam results and the disappointment I was to the people in my life. But I was going to do my best to fix the mess – starting with my friends. They would be the easiest. All I had to do was go back to being the Bella they knew – the party girl who was always ready for a good time.

As I got ready, I channeled Sandy from Grease, although my transformation was from bad girl to good girl and back, not just to bad girl. I put on my tight leather pants and the highest heels I had, loaded up some shots, and went to have some fun.

-0-0-0-

Jessica arrived ten minutes late. "Hey, bitch."

"Hey, Jess." I swayed back as she walked into my apartment.

"Your ass looks great in those pants. I'm surprised Sex Ed will let you out in them... Where is he?"

I shrugged. "He's not here. It's just me tonight."

She stared at me for a second, trying to read my expression. She must have seen the unhappiness that I was trying to hide, but luckily, she misinterpreted it. "Girls' night? Hell yeah! We don't need no hot nerds stopping us from getting our party on. Forget him, bitch. Let's have some fun."

I smiled and laughed. It sounded fake and high-pitched, but it would have to do. Her assumption that we had broken up would hopefully put an end to the lies.

"I'm going to have a drink before we go. I need to catch up with you. It looks like you're well on the way to forgetting all about him. Maybe we can find you someone else to hook up with tonight..."

"Jess... I don't think..."

"Yes, yes, yes. I know... You don't do one night stands. You want the relationship and the love and the happiness."

I laughed as she rolled her eyes. I had never been promiscuous like the other girls. The one time I had a one night stand, I had felt so guilty the next day and sick with nerves that the guy would hate me. I liked to party and drink and that's all. I wanted a boyfriend, not a fuck-buddy. But maybe I would make an exception. If I was going to have to over-haul my life, I could start with sex.

After a couple of shots, Jessica declared we were ready to go and disrupt Mike's soirée. She said it with a sneer – she wasn't the sort of girl who liked peaceful gatherings with just a couple of friends and a few drinks. According to her, Mike and his friends needed to grow a pair and stop acting like senior citizens.

She collected up our bottles of alcohol, and we left my apartment.

Mike's apartment was in a scruffy-looking building on the other side of the city. It was a large place that he shared with four other guys. As I looked around, I could see it was the perfect place for a party with its open-planned living area and plenty of space.

Before we could stumble any further into the apartment, we were accosted by Mike. "Jess? Bella? What are you doing here?"

Jess draped herself over him and attempted a sultry whisper in his ear. "We heard you boys were having a quiet night in, so we decided to fix that problem and come help you have fun."

I laughed and nodded.

"But Jess..." Mike was frowning and looked sad.

"Don't worry, Mikey. I have something special for you." Jess pushed one of his hands into her top so he could grope her boob.

"I'll put some music on..." I walked across the room to the stereo and started scrolling through the iPod. "Yes... Metallica." I turned the volume up high and danced over to the kitchen to find a place for my bottles.

"Hey, Bella."

I turned to see Eric leaning in the doorway. "Eric! Happy party night."

He laughed as I hugged him. "Happy party night to you too. I didn't know you were coming."

"Shhh... I'm not... Yet." I reached up to place a finger against his lips as I laughed.

He laughed too, and it felt good to be happy with someone who was happy who wanted to be happy together and make me happy. Super happy.

"What have you been drinking?"

I towed him over to my bottle collection. I didn't think he noticed that I was only still holding his hand so I didn't fall over. "My boys. Jack, Jim, Johnnie, Jose and Smirnoff."

"Smirnoff? Funny name for a boy."

I laughed. "Yeah. Imagine the nicknames."

He poured himself a large glass as I leaned next to him. Then he handed me a glass of water which I accepted gratefully. I wasn't too drunk to accept what I really needed. Yet.

"Let's go find everyone." He wrapped an arm around my waist, and we walked through to the living room.

The only remaining indication that a quiet night in had been happening was the collection of foreign beer bottles hanging out with no one to love them on the table. The music was blasting and everyone was preparing for a party. Eric pointed toward the kitchen and earned whoops of excitement as soon as he mentioned my boys.

As people streamed past us, Eric moved in close to talk into my ear over the music. "Thanks for saving us from Mike's idea of fun. I think he wants to run a gentlemen's club when he finishes university."

"No problem. Happy to help."

Eric's hand was slowly wandering down my back as he tried to distract me with his words. I was happy to let him continue for now, although more alcohol would be needed if he wanted to go any further.

"He even invited some guys from his psychology classes. Massive tools who have probably been scared off by the loud music and pretty girls."

I laughed and looked around at the people in the room. I hadn't even noticed that they were not the usual crowd. There were a few unfamiliar faces.

One face in the crowd stood out the most. A horribly familiar face which I had not wanted to see ever again. A face which was watching me intently with a frown that would kill my buzz in just a few seconds.

"I need another drink." I twisted in Eric's arms and practically dragged him to the kitchen.

It seemed as if the entire party was packed into the kitchen. I had to push my way between bodies to get to the alcohol. More than once, I felt hands gripping my waist and a muttered excuse about not letting me fall.

Finally, I reached my boys and rescued Jose from someone. There was less than a tumbler-full left, so I decided to forgo the glass and drank straight from the bottle. Then I turned to find Eric offering me a slice of lemon and smiling around the crowd who was cheering my scull.

I winked at Eric as I took the lemon from him. I was hyper-aware of the concerned look coming from the face in the doorway. He was the only person not encouraging me or trying to surreptitiously grope me.

With a shrug and very little thought, I held the lemon skin against Eric's lips. As soon as he bit down on it, I pressed myself against him and our mouths fused around the fruit. When I eventually broke away to spit out the rind, Edward was gone.

The tequila was enough to lift me from tipsy to drunk. It used my mouth to suggest dancing, and I found myself in the middle of a large group all grinding to the music. I had lost the empty Jose, but it didn't matter. Everyone around me had glasses, and they were happy to share.

As I was swaying to the music with Eric, I looked across the room and saw the rest of my girls arriving. I extracted myself from Eric's arms and detached his mouth from my neck, so I could see them.

They were all surprised to see me, and I was hugged and kissed and welcomed back into the group. My exile in study land had been noticed by everyone. Luckily, it hadn't been so long that I was totally forgotten, and I wasn't about to make that mistake again.

The girls started wandering off to mix with the party, and I was left alone with just Angela. She was the group outsider – too quiet, smart, sensible, and kind to really fit in. But, as Jessica's friend from high school, she was always invited.

"Long time, no see, Bella."

I smiled at her and hoped she wouldn't ask too many questions. She always seemed to see through me and guess what was going on. "Yeah. I've been busy. But I'm back now."

"Yeah, I can see that. What have you been doing?"

I laughed and nudged her as I desperately hoped my lie would pass her scrutiny. "What, or who?"

She raised an eyebrow. "Who? You have a new boyfriend?"

I nodded. I could see she didn't believe me.

"Where is he?"

I waved my arm and tried to seem flippant about the conversation. "Oh, you know... Exams and studying... He's busy tonight."

"Yeah. Shouldn't we all be busy... I decided a break was necessary tonight. We all need breaks. It's a pity he couldn't have one too and come with you tonight..."

I just shrugged and pretended I didn't mind.

Angela's eyes were narrow as they studied me. "Where did you meet him?"

I quickly made up a backstory for me and my imaginary boyfriend. "At the library."

"The library?" She didn't believe me, and I could see my backstory was not going to work. She knew me too well.

I rolled my eyes and gestured for her to follow me into a bedroom.

"I have been hard-out studying. I have to pass these exams or I'm in the shit."

Angela just stared at me. I waited for her to say something.

"No boyfriend?"

I shook my head.

"Why are you lying about studying? It's good."

I buried my face in my hands. I couldn't answer that question. "I don't know. I guess I'm embarrassed about it. I tried telling Jess, and she just laughed. Like, what is party-girl-Bella doing studying? She has no hope of passing her exams. She's only here to party and use her poor father."

Angela rubbed her hand up and down my back to comfort me. "Just because Jess doesn't study, and doesn't care about her future, and doesn't mind being a loser for the rest of her life, doesn't mean you shouldn't. I'm glad someone else is taking university seriously."

I shook her hand off my back and started pacing around the room. "It doesn't matter anymore. I'm pretty sure I have failed all the exams so far. So it's all been a waste. I'm just going to enjoy the rest of my time here, then go home to my crappy life of being a loser."

"Bella..."

I stopped pacing and interrupted her. "Thanks for listening, Angela, but don't worry about me. I'm going to be fine. Go have fun. I will see you out there in a minute."

She shrugged and turned toward the door. "Good luck for Monday. I'm sure the results won't be as bad as you are anticipating..."

Then she was gone, and I was back to feeling angry about my situation. I needed more alcohol to drown the pain and frustration I was feeling.

* * *

Please keep telling me what you think. I love reading your feedback.


	9. Chapter 9

Thanks to Twimarti, my Beta.

* * *

"Bella?"

I spun around and saw Edward watching me from the doorway. I flopped down onto the bed as he stepped into the room.

"Is everything okay?"

I couldn't look at him. "Yes. Fine."

"Okay..." The bed dipped as he sat next to me. "How did your exams go?"

I shrugged. I didn't want to tell him how I felt and how I suspected I had failed badly. He had worked hard to help me, and I didn't want him to know I had thrown it all away.

Eventually he filled the silence. "I had four. I think I did all right, but it's always hard to know. I try not to overthink it."

We sat in silence again as I did exactly that. Overthinking at least helped me to not think about our fight. I sighed as I realized nothing would be able to stop me thinking about that.

"Bella... I can tell you are angry with me... Even if you won't admit it."

I shook my head and was about to stop him, but he kept talking.

"I wish I could take back what I said. I really am sorry, whether you are willing to accept that or not. I know I hurt you. I want to make it up to you. What can I do?"

I shook my head, but I was still unable to look at him. "Edward. It's fine."

"No." He stood up and started pacing in front of me. I watched his feet as he crossed the room. "It is not fine. I was tired and frustrated. But there is no excuse for what I did. I shouldn't have said what I said."

"The truth..."

He cut me off before I could finish. "No, I'm talking about the bribery. I shouldn't have done that. It seemed like the only way to get you to work in the beginning. But then I took it too far."

"I accepted your bribes..."

"Yes, I know. But then I took it too far. I ruined everything. I can't believe I even mentioned sex in that way..." He sighed heavily and sat back down next to me. "I'm really sorry. I will do anything to make it up to you. Anything."

"Why? Why are you so intent on fixing this?" I was hoping he was feeling what I was feeling. I wanted him to be feeling the same attraction I was.

He took a deep breath and reached for my hand. We both stared intently at our twined fingers – still unwilling to let our eyes meet. "I like you..."

I held my breath but couldn't speak.

After a few seconds, he continued. "I don't want for this to be the end... How we end."

I was overwhelmed. I couldn't believe he felt the same as me. I wanted to tell him my feelings. I wanted to tell him I wanted him. I wanted to jump on him and kiss him until we couldn't breathe anymore.

But the sting of his words was still too fresh, and this conversation had reminded me of them again. He admitted to using bribes to get me to study – like I was a pathetic child. I had been acting like a child, but he didn't have to encourage it or act on it. He also wasn't taking back what he said and the bribes he offered. It was as if he wanted to keep them on the table as insurance in helping me pass.

My voice wouldn't work, but I didn't know what I should say, so it didn't matter.

With a sigh and a pat on my hand, he stood up. "I hope you can forgive me. Call me or text me when you're ready." He walked to the door, and then he was gone.

Ten minutes later, I snuck out of the party and got a cab home. My buzz had completely disappeared. The conversations – with both Angela and Edward – were better than black coffee at neutralizing the alcohol in my system. I didn't feel like having any more with anyone, especially Eric, who I narrowly avoided as I practically ran out the door. I felt bad for leading him on, but that was just another person added to my list of amends I would have to make later.

I slept fitfully and woke late the next morning. Over a bowl of cereal, I tried to pull myself together. I was even more confused than I had felt before. I didn't know what I wanted, I didn't know who I was, and I didn't know what I wanted to do or be. The answers were not magically written in the dregs of milk in the bottom of my bowl, and I was forced to search deep inside my previously-unexplored soul.

Nothing came to me. I dragged my sorry ass back to my bedroom and returned to my textbooks and notes. I had nothing better to do, and losing myself in Ancient Philosophy and Roman History was better than wallowing in my self-pity.

The weekend flew by, and Monday morning loomed over me. Despite my resolve the week before to be indifferent to my exam results, I was nervous. My hands shook, and I typed my pass-code for the university website incorrectly twice. As the results page loaded, I closed my eyes and offered up a quick prayer. I had given up trying to trick myself into believing I didn't care. I cared. A lot. I desperately wanted to pass, for more reasons than I wanted to think about.

After a few deep breaths, I opened my eyes. I gasped with shock. I had passed all three exams with B grades. I refreshed the page several times to check what I was seeing was correct before I could believe it.

I had done it. I had passed.

Without thinking, I snatched up my phone to call Edward. He was going to be so pleased. I couldn't wait to celebrate with him and thank him.

But I couldn't. As I stared at the three Bs on the screen in front of me, his words came crashing back into me, slicing through my heart. "How about I sleep with you if you promise to get a B average..."

He had never taken that bribe back. I wasn't sure if he meant it or not. Or if he still meant it.

What if he did sleep with me? Would it only be because he was true to his word? Would it be like an obligation to him?

I wanted him, but only because I liked him and he liked me. I didn't want him if it was only about the studying or if he saw it as part of his job.

I slammed the laptop shut with frustration. The excitement I felt about the grades had disappeared. Edward had ruined this moment for me.

The only other person who was interested in my grades was Dad, but I didn't feel like ringing him right then. I sent him a text to let him know my results so far.

**Week 1 results are in: Ancient Art and Architecture – B. Ancient Myth and Legend – B. Satire – B. So far so good. Love, B.**

I waited for an hour before he replied – that's how long it took him to text.

**Well done, Bella. I knew you could do it if you applied yourself. Just two to go. Keep up the good work. Love, Dad.**

I felt happier as I read his message. I could imagine his proud smile which would be hiding the relief that he wouldn't be humiliated by my failure when I returned home.

**Thanks, Daddy. I better get back to studying. Talk to you later. Love, B.**

Another hour later, I was surprised by another message from Dad. He usually wasn't keen on texting and preferred to keep text conversations short and to the point, usually limiting it to one message.

**I will be in the city tonight. Would you like me to take you out to dinner? Invite Edward so I can thank him for his assistance. Love, Dad.**

Seeing as I was in full-on avoidance mode when it came to Edward, I quickly thought of an excuse and messaged Dad back.

**That will be great. It will be good to have a break from studying and see you. Edward can't make it. He has a lot of study to do with so many exams this week. Love, B.**

-0-0-0-

Dad was picking me up at six, so I spent half the day cleaning the apartment. My roommates and I avoided housework as much as we could. Whenever our parents decided to visit, we would spend hours making it look like we weren't slobs. Luckily they didn't visit us very often.

At exactly six, Dad knocked on the door. He hugged me hard when I let him inside, and I sighed deeply. Dad's hugs still made me feel safe and warm – like nothing would ever hurt me while I was wrapped up in his protection.

"Hey, baby girl. It's good to see you."

I hummed against his chest and squeezed his waist harder.

"I miss you. The house feels empty without you there."

"I miss you too."

"Why did you have to grow up? You promised you would be my little girl forever."

I laughed as I extracted myself from his arms and saw his teasing smile. This joke was always part of our routine. "I was five. I didn't know what I was promising."

We laughed as I put on my coat and followed him outside to his rental car. He drove a short distance to an up-market restaurant and bar called Eva. He had reserved a table, and we were seated by a friendly hostess.

As we ate, Dad told me all about the things I had missed while I was away. As usual for a small town, there was nothing more exciting than arguments between neighbors and the intrigue of new arrivals.

He asked about my tutoring sessions with Edward, and I answered with as few details as I could. He seemed to accept that the sessions had gone well, which was backed up by my good results, and we moved on to new topics.

Dad dropped me off at my apartment and hugged me again before going back to his hotel. I wouldn't see him before he flew home the next day – his business meetings were going to fill the whole day.

I nuzzled my face into his chest and breathed deeply, trying to memorize his comforting smell. "Thanks for dinner, Daddy."

"No problem, baby girl. Good luck for your last exams."

"Thanks. I'm sure they will be fine."

"I know they will be. I'm so proud of you."

I squeezed him tightly again.

He rested his cheek on the top of my head. "You know I'm proud of you and I love you no matter what, right?"

I nodded against his chest as I blinked back tears.

"I know I was harsh about the studying. I'm sorry I forced tutoring on you. I just want you to be successful. Success in life isn't as easy as it was in high school... Hell, success in life isn't even as easy as it is in university." He laughed gently and stroked my hair. "I want you to have the best life possible, and I will do anything I can to give that to you. Even if it means doing things you don't like sometimes."

"It's fine, Daddy. I understand. I'm sorry I was a brat about it. You were right, though, and I see that now. I promise to trust your judgment from now on."

"Really?" He pulled away from me so he could look at my face. "Does that mean I can give you some advice?"

I nodded wearily.

"Give Edward a chance. He's a good boy. Everyone makes mistakes, and sometimes we just have to forgive and forget..."

With a quick kiss on my cheek and a wave, Dad walked out of my apartment. I was left standing with my mouth open in shock.

I didn't know how much he knew, or how he knew what had happened between Edward and me. He seemed to be encouraging me to reconcile with Edward. He might have even been suggesting that I should date Edward.

But it was too late. There could be no reconciliation without serious doubts about the motivation behind it. No matter how much Dad approved of Edward, there was no way I could get past what had happened.

* * *

I know some of you are frustrated that Bella and Edward aren't reconciled yet. I hope Bella's personal growth in this chapter appeases you a little. Feel free to write your complaints in a review...


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to Twimarti, my Beta.

Sorry if you have already read this chapter! I don't know what happened with the updating.

* * *

I had my second-to-last exam the next afternoon. I had slept well after Dad's visit and felt refreshed and rejuvenated as I walked towards the exam room.

My steps faltered when I saw Edward leaning against the wall of the building. He hadn't seen me and was engrossed in the conversations with his friends around him, so I scurried past.

Luck seemed to be on my side. I looked back as I entered the exam room – I hadn't been seen or followed. My luck continued through the exam too. I struggled to understand much of the ancient philosophy and always felt my interpretations lacked depth, but the exam seemed to have been written for me – focusing on the parts I felt most confident about. I left the room after three hours with a smile on my face that was half due to my feeling of success and half because I hadn't expected I would feel so confident about the exam I had been dreading the most.

Unfortunately, the smile didn't last long. Leaning against the wall opposite the door was Edward.

I tried to ignore him – hoping he was waiting for someone else – but he fell into step beside me as I left the building.

"Hey, Bella."

I smiled nervously at him. "Hey."

"How was your exam?"

"Surprisingly good considering it was philosophy. How was yours?"

"Not too bad... Considering it was History of Musical Education."

I grimaced at him. "Ouch."

He laughed and nodded. He seemed happier and more relaxed than I had ever seen him, and I couldn't help feeling the same.

We stopped at the coffee cart in the main quad, and he waited while I ordered a latte.

"I talked to your dad yesterday..."

"Oh. That explains a lot." Now I knew how Dad knew something had happened between Edward and me.

"Sorry. He rang me..."

"No, it's fine. Don't be sorry. I just understand a comment he made last night better now."

Edward nodded but smiled nervously as he continued. "He told me your exam results... Congratulations." He smiled brightly at me, but I couldn't return it.

All I could think about was the implications of my Bs. "Yeah... Thanks."

His face fell as he saw my expression. "It's a great result. You deserve it after all your hard work."

I could tell he was trying to make statements, but each one ended with his voice raising in a question. He could see I wasn't happy, and that was making him doubt what he was saying.

I just shrugged. I wasn't sure what I could say. I didn't know how to fix this situation we found ourselves in.

"Can I take you out for dinner to celebrate?"

There it was – the tiny, insignificant question that tipped everything over and plunged us into the shit. Things weren't good between us; we could both feel it. With that question, my mind flooded with the future. He would take me to dinner. It would be lovely. He would invite me to his apartment, and I would accept. We would touch, and I would kiss him to thank him for dinner. We would fall into his bed and have mind-blowing sex. When it was all over, his duty would be done. He would have followed through on his debt, and he could go on with his life.

I didn't want that.

"Thanks, Edward. But I don't think we should."

"Why?" He stopped walking, and I was forced to backtrack to him to explain myself.

"I know why you asked, and I don't want it. You are off the hook. I don't want anything from you."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"It won't just be dinner, will it? You feel like you have to follow through. You're a good guy who is true to his word, and I respect you for that. But I don't want to sleep with you just because you feel like you have red in your ledger."

"Bella, that is so far from the truth. I don't want that either. I wish I could take back every single thing I said. I didn't mean a word of it. Fuck..."

I looked up in surprise. Hearing him swear wasn't something I ever thought I would witness. He was always so proper and careful with words.

He had his head bowed and a hand buried in and pulling at his hair. "Fuck... I'm so sorry. I have totally messed everything up." Suddenly he looked up, and our eyes met. He stepped forward and cradled my face in his hands. "Bella. I need you to forget what I said. I wish I could rewind and change that day, but I can't. Please forget?"

His hands were stopping me from lowering my head to break our gaze, so I closed my eyes instead.

"Bella? Please?" His voice was soft and pleading.

"Okay." I let out a breath I hadn't realized I had been holding and opened my eyes.

Edward's expression was still serious as he studied my eyes. "I like you, Bella. More than as a tutor, or a friend. More than I should have as your teacher. But I can't help what I feel. I want you... Why else would I work so hard to help you to pass?"

I frowned. Did he mean that? Did he really plan to bribe me with sex all along? Is that why he helped me? We're all the bribes working up to the big one? I felt my stomach churn with disappointment.

"Shit... No... That's not what I mean. Fuck. Why is this so hard? The words are all coming out wrong."

I stood still and watched as he squeezed his eyes shut. His hands never left my face.

"Okay. Give me a minute to explain properly."

I nodded. I couldn't walk away then, not without the explanation he was struggling to get out.

"I agreed to tutor you because I needed teaching experience for my application to the teaching graduate program. I didn't do it for the money, or because I wanted to help out my Dad's friend. But then I got to know you... I wasn't sure I could help you at all after the first session. You didn't react well to my sense of humor... But then I read your writing... After reading just one text book and thirty minutes writing, you produced a brilliant essay. Your technique and style amazed me, and I started to see you differently."

I blushed as he praised me, and he seemed to feel better now that his explanation was coming easier.

"Then you came to my house in your shorts... Bella, I'm twenty-one years old. I think you know how I felt about you that night..."

"I kissed you..."

"Yes, you did..." His eyes studied my lips as if he wanted a repeat of the kiss, but he continued his explanation instead. "Then you undressed in front of me... I felt like a typical dumb male – attracted to your body. I had to make peace with that. It couldn't be avoided – you are very attractive... But it wasn't just your body I was attracted to, and I struggled with that. As your teacher, I felt like I was breaking the rules."

I nodded. I knew he had struggled with that.

"Then I met that Jacob guy. In a way, that helped me keep my distance from you. He's a jerk, you know. I thought a little less of you for thinking he was attractive, but then the caveman in me made himself known... That kiss was all about claiming you and victory over Jacob. In a way, dinner was too, although I tried to trick myself into thinking it was a tutoring session by quizzing you. I was falling for you, and I needed to get some distance."

"The study break?" Those four days were horrible for me, and I had a feeling they weren't much better for Edward.

"Yeah. Worst idea ever. I just spent four days thinking about you."

"Me too."

"I'm ashamed to admit I was giddy with happiness when you finally texted me. That scared me. I couldn't shake the knowledge that what I was feeling for you was unethical. I almost didn't turn up at the library to study... I thought that would be best. But I went and resolved to be distant. Try to push you away. It worked better than I imagined. And worse than I imagined too. But I want you to forget that, so we don't have to talk about it."

I nodded. I doubted it could be forgotten, but in this moment, I was happy to let it go.

"Now you know my feelings. I can explain why I wanted you to do well in your exams. It's not because I made a stupid mistake. It's not because I want to sleep with you... Well it is because I want to sleep with you... I want you. I want to be with you, Bella. If you fail your exams and are forced to go home, I might not see you again. I don't want you to go... I don't think I can let you go..."

I was struck speechless again. I stared up at him with my mouth hanging open as I processed what he had said. I didn't know how to reply, so I reached up and pulled his face down to mine and kissed him.

Eventually we parted, and it was my turn to tell him how I felt. "I feel quite shallow compared to you. My feelings for you were very different. I hated you at first... But that's just because I'm a brat."

We both laughed, and he caressed my cheek gently as he shook his head in disagreement.

"Don't lie. We both know I was. Anyway, you were nice to me no matter how mean I was. And your voice was... I can't describe it... Soothing, maybe? I stopped hating you... But I started objectifying you. Those jeans you wore to the party had me dripping..."

"I know. I may have asked Alice for more..." Edward was blushing.

"You did?" I scanned his clothes and realized for the first time that he wasn't wearing clothes that made him look like a fifty-year-old librarian. "You didn't have to do that. I didn't even notice... I stopped seeing only your looks after we went for dessert. You treated me differently. Like an adult... Like an equal... Like a friend. I've never felt that before. To Dad, I'm always his little girl. I've only ever had friends who are interested in the fun they have with me – not me as a person. You were different."

"How?" He was frowning as if he didn't understand.

I smiled. Of course he didn't understand. He was a good guy. He always treated people that way. It was just something he did – not something he thought about. "You didn't give me your brownie."

He was still frowning. "I don't understand..."

"I know. That's when I fell for you and that's why I fell for you."

He shook his head but smiled down at me. Slowly, he leaned in for another long, gentle kiss.

Time passed so quickly when I was with Edward, and too soon he had to leave to meet his mom for dinner.

We made plans to have dinner – which this time didn't cause me to freak out – on Thursday, when our exams were over.

With one last, lingering kiss, we parted company. I watched as he walked down the path toward the student car park before I made my way down another path toward home.

Studying that night seemed to be easier as the information was mixed with such pleasant thoughts and memories of soft lips in my brain.

* * *

Let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to Twimarti, my Beta.

Here comes what a lot of you have been waiting for... I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Too early the next morning, I woke in a panic. The good feelings from the day before had been replaced with dread for my final exam. Roman History was sloshing through my brain – the names and dates I had memorized were mixing and jumbling together. Nothing was making sense.

I had a stack of essays I had written, piles of notes, and a head bursting with information. But I couldn't use any of it. I was not allowed notes or text books in the exam, but without them in front of me, I couldn't put my thoughts in order. I started to lose confidence and second-guessed everything I had managed to store in my memory. I couldn't trust anything that came out was right until I checked with my notes.

I was getting angrier and more frustrated with every hour that passed. My exam was less than four hours away, and I was far from ready. I texted Edward, hoping he would be able to calm me.

**I need help. I can't work out who is missing: Augustus, Tiberius, Claudius, Nero. Why can't I remember anything? B**

Almost instantly, I received a reply.

**Caligula. You need to stop studying right now. I will be there in thirty minutes. Edward**

I did as he commanded and walked away from the disaster-zone to take a shower.

Edward arrived at my door with coffee and breakfast. I let him in and felt the tension instantly leave my body.

He surveyed my study bomb-site of a desk with a frown. "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just had so much information in my brain. I started to feel like it was overflowing. Pieces were randomly escaping through my ears, or something. I just can't remember anything. Only bits and pieces seem to be there when I need them..." My voice was getting louder and higher as I talked and held back the tears of frustration.

"Shh, Bella," Edward moved to stand in front of me. He gently pulled my hands away from my hair, and smoothed where, without realizing, I had bunched it up and pulled. "Bella, you need to take a deep breath and relax. I have never seen anyone take on so much information in such a short amount of time and so easily. You can do this. You are an amazing woman."

I looked up at him and tried seeing myself through his eyes – willing myself to have the confidence he had. I wrapped my arms around his waist and took a deep breath.

"Okay. I can do it." I looked up at him again. "Is this all right?" I squeezed him gently to let him know what I meant. Despite both of us admitting our feelings, I was worried he would regret getting close to me again, especially seeing as I had called on him in his capacity as my tutor.

"Yes." He wound his arms around me and stroked my bare midriff gently with his fingers. "Better than all right. I missed you." His voice was hoarse.

Slowly, he leaned down and our lips met. He was so gentle. There was almost no pressure in the kiss. He was giving me the choice to pull back or press forward. I stood up on my toes, turned my head, and opened my mouth. His tongue slipped inside, and I caressed it with mine. He tasted like coffee and mint.

I backed up and sat on the edge of my bed. Our mouths stayed together as he bent over me and I slowly lay back. He pushed his knees between mine and knelt on the bed. I wrapped my legs around his waist.

He pulled his mouth away from mine to look down at me. "Name the emperors of the Julio-Claudian dynasty."

"Augustus, Tiberius, Caligula, Claudius and Nero," I replied, suddenly getting over my block.

He rewarded me by leaning down and kissing me. His body weight was held above me on his arms and knees.

"Who liked to be called 'Dominus et Deus'?" He only pulled away slightly from my lips, and his breath fluttered over my skin.

"Domitian," I said and waited for another kiss, which didn't happen.

"Why?" He smiled as he teased me.

"He compared himself to the gods."

Edward ducked his head and kissed a trail down my neck. The line of kisses finished when he ran out of skin at the neckline of my camisole. He sat back on his knees and looked down at me again.

"Why could Trajan be considered the greatest emperor?"

I thought about the answer for a few seconds. "Rome's empire was the biggest it ever got."

He slipped his hand under the hem of my camisole and his fingers caressed their way up to my breast.

"And?"

"He defeated Parthia."

With his other hand, he pulled my top up and, with a wiggle from me, it came off. Both his hands had free-rein on my half-naked body, and they went straight to my nipples. "And?"

I looked at him in confusion. I was unable to remember the question. With what he was doing, I wasn't sure I would even remember my own name.

"Trajan. Reasons why he was the greatest emperor."

I had to think hard – mostly to remember what I had already said before he started rolling my nipples between his fingers. "He freed prisoners who shouldn't have been imprisoned... And gave back private land that had been confiscated for no reason."

"Well done, Bella." His fingers moved away from my nipples and drew lazy squiggles down my stomach to the top of my jeans. He undid them, and I helped him take them off which left me completely naked. He looked me over with a pleased look on his face. "What were the two main Roman contributions to architecture?"

"The arch and the dome."

I gasped as he pushed my legs apart and kissed the inside of each of my knees. "When was the toga only really worn?"

His head was still bent between my legs, and I was having trouble focussing on anything else. But I forced myself to. I wanted to know how far my rewards would get us. "When conducting political business, during religious rites, and for going to court."

"Very good." He kissed a line up the inside of my thigh which made me moan. "What did the grammatici and rhetores teach?"

"Grammatici taught Greek and Latin literature, and anything else that came up in their study. Rhetores taught public speaking."

He kissed an identical line on the inside of my other thigh, and I moaned again as I buried my fingers in his hair to hold his face to my skin. Each reward was bringing him closer to where I was desperate and wet. "What is a Sarcophagus?"

"A carved, stone coffin."

His long fingers gently caressed over my outer lips, and I held my breath. I was so wet that he must have been able to feel, if not see, what he was doing to me. "Who wrote 'Meditations'?" he breathed as he rubbed a finger between my pussy lips and found my clit. His pupils were dilated. He was just as affected as I was.

"Hadrian." My voice was strained. I wanted his finger to do more than just rest on my most sensitive spot.

"No."

"Marcus Aurelius," I yelled as the tension in my body escaped through my voice.

His finger started circling, and the pressure made my back arch and eyes close. His mouth found my nipple and sucked it hard.

"When was the first civil war?" he asked after several minutes of nothing but panting from me. "And what did it mark the start of?"

"68CE. After Nero committed suicide. Shit..." I gasped as his finger slipped inside of me and curled upwards to hit my g-spot like a magnet to a fridge. His fingers were long and skilled and bringing on my orgasm faster than I had ever felt before.

"'Shit' is not the answer I'm looking for, Bella." His voice was getting husky.

"The Year of the Four Emperors. Fuck..." My muscles tensed then shuddered as my orgasm rolled through my body. Beads of sweat rolled across my skin, and my lungs decided to go on strike for a few seconds.

He removed his finger when my body finally relaxed, and I watched from under heavy eyelids as he put it into his mouth to suck the wetness off.

"Who built Hadrian's wall?"

"Hadrian."

His grin told me he had thrown in an easy question on purpose to get to the next reward faster. With quick fingers, he undid his shirt and jeans, stood up, and piled all his clothes next to the bed. I was pleased with this reward. Especially the sight of his hard cock bouncing out of his boxers. He climbed back on the bed and between my legs to position himself at my entrance.

"Who nominated a horse for consulship?" He smirked as he glanced down at his cock.

I grinned up at him. He may not have been as big as a horse, but he definitely had something to brag about. "Caligula."

He slowly pushed forward, then inched his way in and out until he was fully submerged. The stretch had me arching my back again, and a small groan of pleasure escaped my lips.

"Who started to build the Colosseum?" His voice was strained and forced.

"Vespasian."

"Yes..." He started to move inside me, gradually building up speed. "Who ruled for three months and one day?"

"Otho." I could feel my belly winding up again, preparing for a massive orgasm.

Our bodies moved together. Our heavy breathing matched. The questioning was forgotten. Edward adjusted his position so he could reach between us and rub my clit.

His thrusts became erratic as his face creased in concentration. When his orgasm hit, his cock twitched strongly inside me and he called out my name. He kept thrusting as he came, and my orgasm rushed through my body.

When we had both finished climaxing, he lay on top of me with his head resting on my chest. My skin was slick with sweat and my limbs felt like jelly. It took all my remaining energy to wrap my arms around his shoulders and squeeze him to me.

"Which satire is longest?"

"Six."

He sighed happily and kissed the top of my breast.

We lay for a long time and recovered in silence. When my skin cooled down enough to get goosebumps, Edward rolled off me, and we snuggled under the covers.

"You are amazing," he said quietly.

"So are you. That was great."

"No, I don't mean the sex," he said with a laugh. "That was great too. But the stuff you have learned. Do you believe in yourself now? After my special questioning technique?" We laughed, and I swept my fingers through his damp hair. "I like your quizzes. Rewards are always better than bribes..."

He hummed in agreement, then got serious again. "No more freaking out, okay? You're ready for this exam. You're brilliant."

"Okay. I think I have the confidence now. Thanks to you."

"My pleasure."

I lay on his chest and fell asleep. I had taken on a lot of information during the last two weeks with Edward, and not just about the Roman Empire. I had changed. I had grown up and realized the reward of hard work. I was no longer at university for the parties and fun – I wanted to get a qualification and show I had the discipline and focus to study. I also wanted to be worthy of Edward. I wanted to be with him, and he deserved someone who was focused on the right things.

* * *

This was the original ending of the story. Sometimes my brain, imagination, and fingers don't cooperate though...


	12. Chapter 12

Thanks to Twimarti, my Beta.

Thank you, Evilnat, for nominating this story for fic of the week at The Lemonade Stand.

* * *

As Edward had predicted, I breezed through my final exam. I was disappointed I couldn't celebrate straight away, but Edward had his final exam the next day. He had offered to see me to congratulate me, but I had put my foot down and refused to see him. He needed to study as much as possible, and I didn't mind waiting another day to see him.

I impatiently waited for the day to pass. I drove my roommates mad with my inability to sit still and incessant talking as I tried to distract myself from thoughts of Edward. I failed miserably. Every thought was about him, or became about him with a bit of twisting in my mind. I tried to imagine what he was doing and thinking, and I hoped he was able to focus better than I was. I didn't want to be the reason he failed his exam.

Finally, it was almost time for him to pick me up. He was taking me out for dinner to celebrate the end of exams. I had spent several hours trying on clothes and doing my hair and makeup. Of course, I had kept my hair down and curly, as he preferred, and managed to create smokey eyes to match my slinky dress.

A quiet knock on my door announced his arrival. I opened it to let him in and smiled as his eyes travelled down my body and widened.

I stepped back and waved him into my room. "Like what you see?"

He cleared his throat twice before finally getting his voice to work. "Yes. Very much. I'm cancelling dinner..."

I laughed and stepped close enough to him to feign adjusting his collar but not close enough that we were touching in any other way. "Are you no longer hungry?"

He shook his head and reached for my waist. "Not for food..."

I giggled as he blushed. He was still my nerd, despite the hot, new clothes he was wearing.

"Come on. I'm starving. There will be time for that later."

He followed me obediently out of my room and through the apartment. I couldn't tell if he was doing as he was told or just following my ass like a donkey follows a carrot. I didn't mind. Either way, I was getting what I wanted. I knew what effect I had on guys when I wore this dress, and who doesn't like having a devoted boyfriend?

He held my hand as I climbed into his car. I smiled as he then rushed around to the driver's door.

"Where are we going for dinner?"

He smiled secretively and started the car. "A special place not many people get to see."

I smiled. I liked being taken care of and spoiled, and he was sure to do that. I eased my hand into his lap slowly to not startle him. He frowned as he tried to focus solely on driving, and I basked in my power over him.

On a quiet backstreet, he pulled over suddenly and turned to face me. "Bella. If you keep this up, we will never make it to dinner. I was only half joking about cancelling."

I shrugged and smiled sweetly at him. "That's fine with me. Shall we go back to yours or mine?"

He sighed and moved my hand off his leg. "Bella." He was using his no-nonsense voice that told me I was being a brat. "I want to take you out. We have had a tough couple of weeks, and I just want to celebrate. Please let me show off my beautiful girlfriend for a while before we fall back into bed?"

I nodded and complied after I was properly chastised. "Okay. Sorry. Let's go. I promise I will be good and resist humping you."

He laughed and leaned over to kiss me. "We're here."

I looked out of the car in surprise. The street was just nondescript brick walls and a smattering of doors which seemed to be back entrances. "We are?"

He helped me out of the car and led me to one of the dingy doors. I expected him to knock, but instead, he slid it sideways on its rollers and revealed a kitchen. It was big with all sorts of people rushing around it. I guessed it was a restaurant kitchen.

"Edward!" A large man with dark, curly hair yelled then approached us.

They clasped hands and slapped each other on the back.

"Hey, Emmett. This is Bella."

Emmett turned to look me up and down, then whistled. "Wow. Edward hit the jackpot..."

Edward suddenly punched him in the arm. "Don't be a dick."

Emmett laughed and rubbed his arm. "Sorry, bro. Bella, it's nice to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you."

I glanced at a guilty-looking Edward before smiling up at Emmett. "I'm not sure that you would be happy to meet me if you had really heard a lot about me. It's nice to meet you, even though I have no idea who you are."

Emmett laughed loudly and slapped his hand down on Edward's shoulder. "I'm Edward's brother. Welcome to my restaurant."

He ushered us inside and toward a booth in the corner. As we moved through the steam and stacks of produce, Edward was greeted constantly by the chefs. I got a lot of lingering gazes and a few flirtatious winks.

The booth was large but set for two. As soon as we were sitting, Emmett rushed off to yell at someone and left us alone.

"So you have a brother..."

"Yes."

"Who owns a restaurant."

"Yes."

"I don't know much about you, do I?"

He shrugged. "Not really. But I'm looking forward to learning more about you."

"Me too."

"We have done everything backwards... We started off hating each other, then fighting, then sex, now dating."

I laughed. "I would like to think of it as the best way. We got our fighting out of the way first. Now we are free to enjoy each other."

He grinned at me.

"What's on the menu tonight?" There was no menus on the table, or specials board in sight.

"I asked Emmett to surprise us. He is very good, and I'm sure he will feed us well."

I was pleasantly surprised by the relationship between Edward and Emmett. I had no siblings, but from what I had seen on TV and in books, siblings didn't get along and certainly didn't trust each other this much. I was also surprised by the ease I felt. I thought meeting a boyfriend's family was a dreaded activity that always ended in disaster.

"Tell me about your day. Did your exam go all right?"

He took a sip of water before speaking. "It was fine. Not great, just fine. I finished all right but I messed up one essay question."

"How?"

"I started writing with a vague idea, then changed my mind halfway through. I should have scrapped the first part, but I went with it and tried to fix it. By the time I gave up, it was too much of a mess to do anything with."

"Was it worth much?"

"Not too much. Even if I get zero credit for it, my grade won't be too bad. That is, if I did well on the rest of the questions."

"I'm sure you did. You will probably ace it and wonder what you were worried about."

He smiled at me and reached for my hand across the table. "Are you telling me I need to believe in myself?"

I laughed and nodded.

"That sounds very familiar. Where have I heard a similar speech before?"

I bent down to kiss his hand. "I think it was my brilliant boyfriend who first said it to me."

Emmett decided the moment was right to interrupt us. "All right, break it up, lovebirds. No touchy-feely in my kitchen. You might distract my minions from their cooking. Although, Bella is doing that anyway with those legs..."

I laughed as Edward glared up at his brother.

Emmett took an exaggerated half-step back and laughed. "All right, all right. I get it. She is your girl... Back off." He winked at me and smirked. "Your first course is ready... My amuse bouche, a caramelised apple, and blue cheese crostini with tarragon oil. Enjoy."

He bowed slightly as he backed away, and I giggled. It was funny to see such a large man trying to be delicate and graceful.

It didn't take long to eat the small portion, but it was amazing. "That is so good. Emmett is amazing."

Edward huffed and shrugged his shoulders. "He's not that great." He was acting like the brat now.

I laughed. "Not as great as you, that's true. But his cooking is good."

He smiled sheepishly across the table. "Yeah he is good. I suppose after a while, you get used to the things he can do."

"That sounds great to me. I wish I knew a chef. What about the rest of your family? What do they do?" He had mentioned his sister, mother, and father. Emmett was a surprise, and I wondered how many more siblings he had.

"Mom runs a non-profit. Dad is a doctor. Alice is a fashion designer and part-time personal shopper."

"Is that all? No more siblings to surprise me with?"

He laughed. "No. Trust me, Emmett is the only one you want to be surprised by. I will need to prepare you thoroughly before you meet Alice."

I shook my head. I had a feeling I would get along with Alice all right. She had a similar sense of fashion – the clothes she sent Edward were exactly what I would have chosen for him too.

"Tell me about your family."

"Okay, but there isn't much to say. You know Dad, and my mom is his shadow. She quietly does her crafts while he runs the town. I don't have any brothers or sisters because they couldn't improve on perfection – which they achieved first time around."

I flicked my hair over my shoulder as we laughed.

Emmett placed another plate in front of me and winked again to rile up his brother. "Your entrees... Caprese Salad for the beautiful lady, with vine tomatoes, buffalo mozzarella, fresh basil, and extra virgin olive oil. And for the unworthy companion, Canadian Scallops with pork belly lardons, and pan sauce on a refined wasabi, red onion, fennel and pea puree. Enjoy."

Once again, he bowed as he backed away, this time completely ignoring the glare Edward was giving him.

We shared the food and ate in silence until I couldn't keep quiet anymore. "Please don't be upset. Emmett is just having fun. It's nice. I'm glad he isn't grilling me and checking if I'm good enough for you."

Edward shook his head and forced a smile. "I'm not upset. I know he's just showing off... I didn't want him to ruin our evening."

I squeezed his hand and smiled. "He isn't, and there is no way he could. I love being with you and talking and feeding each other. Nothing else matters."

He nodded and smiled more easily.

I lowered my voice even though there was no way anyone would hear me over the kitchen noise. "And just remember who gets to take me home to bed later..."

His cheeks reddened as his eyes dilated and flicked down to my cleavage. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly. I wondered how tight his pants were feeling just then.

I smirked at him and leaned back from the table. Emmett was coming back with more food.

"No touchy-feely or sexy talk in my kitchen."

I blinked up at him innocently. "What do you mean? Us?"

He grinned down at me evilly. "Edward is blushing, so either you embarrassed him in front of a large group of people, or you are making him think about fucking."

"Emmett!" Edward reached up to punch him again but missed when Emmett stepped away.

Emmett laughed loudly. "I was right... You naughty girl."

I just nodded and shrugged.

"Just give us the food and go." Edward was rubbing his forehead in frustration at us ganging up on him.

"Fine. Your main tonight is a dry-aged, pure, Angus Beef fillet, horseradish and broccoli puree, dauphinoise potatoes, asparagus, a red wine jus and béarnaise. Enjoy."

Edward sighed as Emmett backed away. "I hate when he does this... He winds me up and makes me regret coming here... Then he serves my favourite. Damn it."

I returned his smile – glad that he was happy despite the taunting he was getting.

"What are your plans for summer?"

I frowned. "To be honest, I don't have any. I was going to stay here and party... I wasn't planning on going home. Forks is such a dull place, even in the summer."

"Why have you changed your mind?"

"I guess partying doesn't appeal to me anymore..." I didn't know how to put the feeling into words. It was a mixture of wanting to grow up, a desire to please Edward, and a realization that the lifestyle wasn't as enjoyable as I thought. "What are your plans?"

"Every year, my family go to our holiday house for two whole months. It's a tradition we started when we all started getting busy and never saw each other. The rules are that we forget our work and focus on being together as a family."

I screwed up my nose. It didn't sound like a good time to me. Two whole months locked up with my mom and dad would kill me. But Edward's family was different. I had only met Emmett, and I already knew family time must be full of fun and laughter with the occasional practical joke tossed in. "Where is the house?"

"Actually, it's not far from Forks. That's how my dad knows your dad."

I nodded. Now I understood how my family knew his, but we had never met.

He ran his fingers through his hair nervously before he continued. "Would you like to come?"

I wanted to make an orgasm joke but nervousness stopped me. I hadn't meant to force him into asking me to spend the summer with him. I didn't want him to feel obligated to include me in something that was obviously all about family. "I don't think I should intrude..."

"No. You wouldn't be intruding. Mom made me promise to invite you as soon as I told her about you. Rose, Emmett's girlfriend, will be there and Jasper, Alice's boyfriend. It will be nice to not be the seventh wheel for once..."

I clapped my hands excitedly. My summer break had never been this exciting, and I hardly felt nervous about meeting the rest of his family.

"Is she coming?" Emmett had wandered over to us again.

I grinned up at him. "Not yet, maybe later..."

Edward groaned and face-palmed as Emmett laughed. "Yes she is coming to The Bach."

"Excellent." Emmett held his hand up for me to high-five, then put a single plate in the middle of the table. "I have your dessert... Edward told me you like chocolate, so I made you a Chocolate Delice with vanilla crème fraiche and berry coulis. Enjoy."

I looked at Edward who shrugged apologetically. "He asked what sweets you like, and I know you eat chocolate..."

I pulled the plate to my side and glared back at him. "I love chocolate. That's why you won't be getting any of this."

He grinned at me, then shrugged. "I thought that you liked me not sharing my food with you?"

"I loved you for doing that, but this is mine, and I'm just selfish." I lifted a spoonful to my lips and licked a piece off. I moaned as the sweet chocolate coated my tongue.

Edward suddenly seemed happier about missing out on dessert, now that I was giving him a show. I made sure I licked my lips and sucked on the spoon as often as possible to tease him.

With just one mouthful left, I decided to be kind. I held it out to him across the table and watched as he took it into his mouth and licked his own lips with a quiet moan.

"Shall we go?" My voice sounded breathy and rough. I was turned on and ready to be fucked.

He jumped up and helped me out of the booth. We made our way through the kitchen to Emmett.

"Oh, hey. Did you enjoy your dinner?"

I nodded.

"Thanks, bro. You're the best." Edward pulled him into another manly hug with plenty of back slapping.

"No problem." Emmett reached for me and hugged me gently. "It's nice to meet you, Bella." He let me go but was still blocking the exit. "Just so you know, you're both banned from my restaurant."

We both gaped at him in shock.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"That show you put on with the dessert... I've never had to yell at the minions so much. Not one of them could concentrate, and they burned my sauce."

I blushed. I had forgotten we had an audience. "Sorry, Emmett."

He huffed but winked at me as he let us pass. "See you soon."

* * *

Thank you for reading. Please remember to review!


	13. Chapter 13

Thanks to Twimarti, my Beta.

Thank you, everyone, for reading this story. I have loved all the reviews and messages I have received. If any of you have seen where I put the next chapter, can you let me know. I seem to have lost it!

* * *

I was still blushing as we climbed into Edward's car. He was quiet and frowning slightly.

"Sorry, Edward. I wasn't thinking. Is Emmett going to hassle you about that now?"

He turned to face me. "He will. Probably for a long time. But I don't care." He grinned and leaned over to kiss me until we were both breathless. "Now I have a sexy girlfriend... No matter what he says, I still get to take you home and..."

I interrupted his pause. "...Do whatever you want with me."

He hummed, kissed me again, then turned the car on. Where he could, he broke the speed limit to get us home faster.

Once we arrived at his apartment, everything suddenly slowed down. I was expecting to go straight to his room and get on with it. But, instead, he offered me a drink, and we sat on the couch when I declined.

I sandwiched his nervously twisting fingers between my hands. "What's wrong, Edward?"

He shook his head but avoided looking at me.

"I can tell there is something bothering you. I'm pretty sure we didn't come here for a cup of tea and a chat..."

He sighed and finally looked at me. "Bella... I really like you... You're fun and a bit crazy... I'm in awe of how smart you are...

"If there's a but coming, just get on with it." I let go of his hands and crossed my arms protectively. I thought we had been getting on great. We had aired all our issues. I had gotten over my self-esteem issues and he his ethical issues.

"No, Bella. There are no buts. I want this... I want you. I'm just conflicted about sex."

"But we have already done it, and it was awesome..."

"I know... That's the problem. We did it. It was spur of the moment. No thinking was involved..."

"Beyond the questioning..." I tried unsuccessfully to lighten the mood.

"But this is our first date, and we shouldn't sleep together on the first date..."

I laughed and pushed him back into the couch so I could climb on his lap. "Who cares? Some people make up stupid rules, and other people follow stupid rules. That's not us. Every relationship is different. We have known each other for a few weeks. I like to think we were friends first – if you don't count the tutor thing. You helped me through a difficult time in my life. We are attracted to each other, and I'm fucking sexy..."

He laughed and finally put his hands on my hips. "You are very attractive."

"No. Say it properly... Fucking sexy..."

He hesitated but said it for me with a slight growl in his voice. "My fucking sexy girl."

I could feel myself getting wet, and I hoped we could deal with it soon. "No more freak-out?"

He nodded. "No more freak-out."

I ducked by head and looked up at him through my lashes. "So... What do you want to do for the rest of the night?"

He grinned at me. "We did it in your bed. How about we try mine now?"

I loved that idea, but I couldn't wait the time it would take to walk to his room before I kissed him. I grabbed his face and pressed my lips to his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in tight against him, then moved a hand up to the back of my head. The angle of the kiss changed so we could be closer – mouths wide open and tongues exploring.

I buried my fingers in his hair and pressed myself as close to him as I could get. My boobs were squashed against his hard chest and my clit rubbed up and down his fly as I flexed my hips.

I pulled away and gasped for air. My head was swimming, and I closed my eyes for a few seconds.

Edward's hands were exploring my body: caressing the curve of my waist, tracing the bottom of my boobs, drawing a line down my stomach, and reaching round to grip my ass.

He kissed just below my ear before whispering in it. "You are so fucking sexy."

I shivered and moaned. I loved when he said that. He was repeating my words, but I could feel the sincerity behind them.

In one quick movement, he stood up with me still clinging to his front. Then he walked quickly to his room and lay me gently on the bed.

My dress had been pushed up while I sat on his lap and humped him, and I was completely exposed.

When Edward stood up and looked down, he was surprised. "No underwear?"

I smirked and shook my head. "Not under this dress."

"I'm glad I didn't know..." He reached out to run his fingers lightly over the skin.

I frowned. I thought guys liked girls wearing no underwear. "Why?"

"We would have never left your apartment. And if we had, I would have been inappropriately hard the whole time."

I giggled and looked at his somewhat bulging crotch. "Having more trouble with the jeans, are we?"

He smirked and started rubbing my clit. "Always."

"Take them off..." I hissed out the words as my back arched. His fingers were going to make me come very soon.

I whimpered as he stopped touching me, but then he quickly stripped and I didn't care anymore. This was the second time I had seen him naked, and this time I made sure I admired him properly. His body definitely deserved admiration. His shoulders were wide and his arms were bulky. There was definition around his pecs and stomach muscles. My gaze was drawn to the creases over his hips which, along with the line of hair, were guiding my eyes down to his cock. It was hard, long, and big with a dark red head which was begging me to suck it.

He reached for the hem of my dress and pulled it over my head. Then he studied my body just like I had done his. His slight smirk told me he liked what he saw. My body wasn't anything like his. I never went to the gym. I liked to run instead. I had curves, big boobs, and confidence in myself.

Before he could climb back onto the bed, I grabbed his hips. He stepped forward to between my legs as I guided him, and he looked down at me. I smiled up at him before focusing on his cock. It jumped slightly with anticipation, and I kissed the head with a smile. I licked my lips and opened wide. There was no way I would ever get the whole thing into my mouth, so I gripped the base tightly with one hand. I worked the head first – using my tongue and sucking hard.

His breathing was fast and his hips started moving, so I took in more. I slid my lips tightly over his hardness until the head hit the back of my throat, then backed off again. With my hand, I rubbed up to my mouth and back to the base. Gradually, I sped up until I could no longer keep up the suction and the movement.

Edward reached down and placed a hand on the back of my head. He didn't push me or try to control my movement – it just rested there.

I kept up my rhythm until I heard a quiet moan. I looked up, without slowing, and our eyes met. His eyes were dilated and hooded with lust.

"I'm going to come..." His voice was just a low whisper.

I kept going and kept looking up at him.

"Fuck, Bella..."

I felt the first twitch and squirt as he started coming and pulled my mouth away quickly. I kept my hand moving on his length until he finished and collected the cum with my other hand. When it was over, I stood up and kissed him before I went to wash my hands.

I returned and found him stretched out on his bed. He lifted an arm, and I curled into his side. I rested my head on his shoulder so I could see his face and placed my leg over his.

I waited for him to do or say something but he just lay quietly. "Are you all right?"

He smiled and nodded. "Dead. You killed me. I have never come that hard from a blowjob before."

I smiled proudly. I knew I was good, but I had never been called the best. "Have you had many?"

He blushed slightly. "A few."

I giggled and turned his head so I could kiss him. I was always underestimating him. My first impression of him was a nerd who did nothing but read and study. It was hard to shake that prejudice even with all the evidence against it. I rubbed my hand gently over the hard muscles of his stomach – the most obvious sign he wasn't a nerd.

"Do you go to the gym much?"

"Not as much as I used to. My parents have a full gym in their building. Emmett and I used to use it everyday."

"I bet you two were competitive..."

He nodded. "Of course we were and still are. You've met him... We try to go twice each week together, and I usually go alone a couple more times."

"I like fit guys..." My voice was soft and distant as I imagined Edward all sweaty on the exercise equipment.

He laughed and rolled so we were pressed together. "Do you like me for my body? Or is it the stamina?"

"You know exactly why I like you..."

He stopped teasing me and nodded seriously. "I do."

He kissed my lips for a minute before moving them down my neck. As he moved lower, he shuffled his body down the bed and rolled me onto my back to suck on my nipples. As he sucked, his hand moved lower to find my clit. I spread my legs wide – letting him know how desperate I was for him.

He pulled away from my nipples when I started flexing my hips against his hand. "I can't believe you're mine. My fucking sexy girlfriend..."

I arched my back, closed my eyes, and moaned as I came hard.

Slowly, my body relaxed and I pulled Edward to me to kiss him. "All yours."

As we kissed, I realised he hadn't moved his fingers from my clit. My whole body tensed when he started circling again, and he smirked against my lips.

Once again, he kissed down my neck to my chest. But this time, he didn't stop at my nipples. He quickly made his way further down and crawled between my legs. His fingers left my clit and pushed into me. I forced myself to watch as he leaned in to lick my clit even though I wanted to throw my head back and scream. The pressure inside me was building fast. His tongue on my clit seemed to be pure heat as my skin burned.

I reached down and put my hand in his hair. My hips started flexing, and I finally allowed my eyes to close as I moaned loudly. Then I came again. My muscles were flexing around his fingers and tongue, and I saw starts on the back of my eyelids.

"Fuck..." My fingers and toes were tingling and my limbs were lying heavily on the bed. I couldn't move.

With a chuckle, Edward removed his fingers from me and licked them. He hummed with appreciation before crawling up my body.

I kissed him even though I could taste my juices on him. He was balancing above me, and I wrapped myself around him when I had recovered enough to lift my arms and legs. This meant his cock was squashed between us. It was hard again, and he smirked as I rubbed myself against him.

"That's what my fucking sexy girl does to me..."

I giggled and reached down to position it. "And all that time in the gym."

He smiled and started pushing into me but suddenly stopped. "Do we need... Anything? Are you..."

I shook my head. "I take the pill, and I'm clean. I've been tested..."

"Good. I'm clean too..." He trailed of and avoided looking at me.

"Have you had tests?"

"No..." He sighed and met my gaze again. "I've never not used protection."

"I was your first bareback?"

He grinned and nodded. "Yes, and it felt amazing. I don't think I can go back..."

I laughed. "Well, you don't have to. Not with me..."

He hummed and kissed me as he thrust all the way into me. The sudden stretch and deep penetration made my back arch. He captured one of my nipples in his mouth and sucked as he fucked me. I felt his teeth on my skin as he pulled away from my nipple, and I moaned at the contrast of roughness after his soft tongue.

He buried his face in my neck. "Are you close?" His voice was low and rough.

I hummed and nodded. I had no breath left for words.

His lips sealed against my neck and he started sucking hard. The sting of blood being drawn to the surface and the knowledge that he was marking me was like the ignition switch on my orgasm bomb.

My muscles tightened around his cock, and he moaned as he joined me in orgasm.

We lay panting together for several minutes. He was lying heavily on me, and I held him securely to me.

After three orgasms, I was quickly drifting off to sleep. Edward eventually rolled off me and pulled my lifeless body into his arms, and we both slept soundly for several hours.

* * *

Not The End


End file.
